Child's Play
by xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: When strange things start happening on Coronation Street will Tracy and Rob's baby become the suspected root cause of all the distrution as he is the latest arrival to the street. Violent and disturbing chapters coming up shortly. First chapter is an intoducing and seen setter.
1. Chapter 1

Tracy pushed and pushed, it had been nine years since she'd had a baby and she had forgotten just how excruciating the pain could be. It had been hers and Rob's choice to keep the baby, especially after Rob had found out that she was to bare him a son. It was one of his life long ambitions to have a family, not a large one but at least one child. Tracy wasn't exactly his perfect choice of women but she was foolish enough to believe that he loved her. He was fond of her but he wouldn't exactly call it love. Rob was a very reserved guy when it came to emotions and being completely honest with people and he liked it that way.

Tracy screamed again and crushed his hand as she began cursing. She wanted this baby out and now. She had been in labour for hours and it hurt. Rob wasn't offering much support at her side, if in fact anything he was more bored than ever. He gritted his teeth as she crushed his fingers and hoped her family were going to turn up soon to be with her so he didn't have to be. Of course he'd stick around but he didn't want to be present at the delivery of his son.

Deirdre appeared seconds later at the door with Tracy's daughter Amy excited to meet her little brother and waved to Rob. He pulled his hand away from Tracy's bionic grip and hurried outside to update her as to the progress. Anxious Deirdre couldn't wait to get in there with her daughter and offer her support and Rob was only too happy to let her. Tracy had woke up screaming in the night and he'd listened to her ever since, he was exhausted.

"_Get this bloody thing out of me!" _Tracy practically cried out. She was screaming and screaming still so loudly that little Amy looked terrified by what she was hearing but not seeing from within.

"_Is mummy ok?" _she asked innocently of Rob as he took her hand.

"_Sure sweetheart" _he responded not thinking whether his words offered any support to the impressionable little girl at his side.

He needed a coffee, seeing her terrified little expression when Tracy cursed out loudly again he decided they should go to the café. Pulling up a chair he placed Amy's milkshake and biscuit he had treated his honorary daughter to and sat opposite sipping his own coffee as he text away to let his sister know she was about to become and Aunt and Peter again an Uncle.

Being with Tracy meant he'd sort of inherited Amy, and as glad as he was to have her she wasn't his flesh and blood and so he didn't want to adopt any responsibility for her. If he was truly honest he was only with Tracy now for the sake of their baby because she drove him mad. She wasn't popular or well liked but then again neither was he. They were well suited but if the truth be told Rob was pining after another of the streets residents that he had admired for a long time so Tracy was just a way of keeping himself occupied until he could get whom he really desired.

"_Breathe" _coached Deirdre at her daughter's side and eyeing the nurses idly standing by as her daughter continued to suffer.

"_Excuse me" _she called over to one of them. _"Can't you do anything for her, she is in so much pain?" _

"_No, sorry we just have to wait now" _advised the nurse who frankly wasn't a fan of Tracy after having had abuse hurled at her since the patient had arrived.

Panting hard Tracy tried again to push. She had the urge and so followed it, she knew that feeling, it was finally time. Crushing her mother's hand she called out to make them all aware and the swarm of nurses quickly gathered around her. Tracy was right, it was time and suddenly her partner Rob was nowhere to be seen.

"_Where is Rob?" _she breathlessly asked looking to her mum for an answer before screaming out in pain again.

"_I don't know love, he'll be here you just concentrate on your breathing" _Deirdre reassured.

Tracy pushed and the head appeared, the midwife very kindly advising her of such fact. It was nearly over now; only a few more pushes and their son would be born. Taking a deep breath, a sweaty and irritable Tracy pushed for what she hoped would be the last time and the baby came out with ease. Seconds later the room was filled with cries of her son, he screamed and howled like none of them had ever heard a newborn cry before. It was almost inhuman.

Lying back on the bed Tracy panted hard, relieved that the pain was over and desperately trying to calm down and relax. When she had finally calmed, regulated her breathing and started to cool down her body temperature she felt a lot better but was annoyed Rob had failed to offer his presence at the moment his son arrived in the world. It frustrated her he should have been there, for her at least. It was just typical she had had to do this alone.

The nurses bought over the baby and placed him in Tracy's arms not that she cared much. She held him but did not coo over him, as most mothers would have done. Instead in true Tracy Barlow fashion she was moaning to her own mother about the lack of Rob's presence and how outraged she was that he had disappeared.

"_I mean, where is he mum? He should be here to see his son. Am I the only one who thinks this, it is wrong he is missing" _protested Tracy with wide eyes as she looked to Deirdre expectantly. Who unlike her daughter was itching to hold her grandson.

"_I'll go and find him love" _she offered.

"_Thank you" _said Tracy out of principle so that she didn't seem rude but she meant it in no way sincerely.

She looked down finally at her little boy, just them alone in the room now. He was perfect, thick dark hair decorating his scalp unusually and shiny blue eyes that were as clear as a summer morning's sky. He looked like Rob more than he did Tracy but that was usual with babies to look like their father at birth. All of a sudden she felt a connection and couldn't wait to introduce him to his father and her family. She was so proud and it made her glow as Deirdre returned with Rob and Amy in toe.

"_Here they are" _she announced proudly as any grandmother would.

Rob wandered over to peer at his son resting gently in his mother's arms. Tracy was grinning, a big smile that showed all her teeth as she offered out her arm and encouraged her daughter up on the bed beside her to meet her little brother.

"_He is just precious" _cooed Deirdre as she peered at him, his little eyes wide as he took in all the faces that stared at him. _"He looks just like you baby, don't you think?" _asked Tracy as Rob stood silently in shook by her side. That was his little boy and he couldn't be more perfect.

"_Yes, yes he does" _said Rob suddenly realising he better get involved in this perfect little family moment. Deirdre excitedly got them to all get in close together and took out her camera to snap the moment. Finally her daughter was happy, had a nice man in her life and two gorgeous children. As the camera flashed it captured the moment forever. Deirdre took the camera to show Tracy the picture and they smiled away at it stupidly not realising that the child's eyes had come out red and not blue even though the flash hadn't gone off.

The next day Tracy had been allowed to take her precious little boy home and couldn't wait to start proudly showing of her latest creation to anyone she could. No sooner was she back at number one she had him placed in the pram his father had purchased for her and tucked him in snugly so they could go and surprise Amy by collecting her from school. She would be so pleased to see them there and Tracy knew all the other mum's wouldn't be able to resist peeking at her gorgeous son. She liked the attention.

Confidently she left the house ready to unleash her baby on the world but little to Tracy's knowledge it wasn't just baby Donovan she was unleashing on the world. There was something much more being launched on society and unbeknown to the residents Tracy's latest spawn was going to unleash hell amongst them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Months had passed and Tracy had now moved in with Rob much to his dissatisfaction. Amy had dominated his spare room that Tracy had very kindly suggested they decorate and it was now all shades of pink thanks to Rob's efforts. Tracy had practically taken over, made the place her own and certainly made her mark by turning what once was his swanky bachelor pad into a nice little family home. He hated it.

Toys littered everywhere he looked, Amy's paintings and school work plastered all over his fridge and kitchenette walls and womanly touches like flowers on the dining table and scatter cushions on the sofa were just some of the things that really had him annoyed. It had only been one sleepless night and it was beginning to take its toll on him and was definitely having a negative affect. He stood in the bookies, staring at the door, struggling to keep his eyes open as Peter breezed down from the office.

"_Tough being a parent isn't it?" _he commented. Please that Rob seemed to be having such a hard time of it with his sister. Tracy was a nightmare to live with and no one knew that better than her own brother. Peter revelled in the fact that Rob was clearly living in misery for his sins. Carla had even warned her baby brother about the cons in getting involved with Tracy.

Rob was oblivious to Peter chuckling away when he saw Tracy approaching. He didn't want to see her right now. Darting into the office he hoped Peter would cover his back but as Tracy entered, struggling to get the pram through the door Peter called out to Rob making his presence known. It was all so entertaining to watch Rob suffer. In the pram little Jamie Donovan wailed away.

"_Rob you need to take him, he is doing my head in" _screamed Tracy over the counter.

The baby's cries made such a racket that only after a few seconds Peter found himself getting a headache. No way could Rob take the baby and stay at work.

"_I'm working Tracy" _said Rob annoyed that she had dared to ask him to care for his son whilst he was at work. _"Take him home" _He demanded sticking his fingers in his ears and Peter followed suit.

Huffing loudly Tracy turned the pram round and left, screaming down at the baby to 'shut up' repeatedly as she grew ever irritable. Little Jamie's screams were driving her to distraction and she couldn't block it out or ignore the sound. As she made her way back down the street she couldn't help thinking the child was doing this just to wind her up. Heading straight for number one she decided that maybe her doting mother would relieve her of the headache for just an hour or two.

"_Hello Love" _said Deirdre as she opened the front door and Tracy marched in.

"_Take him please mum because he is driving me mad!" _screamed Tracy as she abandoned the buggy in the hall and went through to the kitchen, anything just to put some distance between herself and her screaming brat.

Confused Deirdre lifted her upset grandson from the pram and cradled him gently. He stopped instantly and giggled as Deirdre spoke to him and cooed over him as she usually did. Tracy was horrified, when she had tried that earlier he had only screamed, her mother must have some sort of magic touch. Wandering into the dining room Deirdre bounced the infant in her arms and approached Tracy.

"_He's such a good boy, I don't know what all that fuss was for love" _she stated, not once breaking eye contact with the little boy. She really didn't know why Tracy was having such trouble.

The baby was exactly six months that day and had been as good as gold until the clock had struck midnight. Tracy began explaining to her mum that she hadn't slept a wink after that and how he had screamed right up until the second when she had lifted him from the pram just now. It was like he had been possessed and had driven Tracy to the point that she just needed some time away from him.

"_Well can you just look after him, just for a bit" _Tracy pleaded as she dashed out the back door, panicked and in a hurry as she rushed away. The peace and quiet outside was like music to her ears and Tracy was just grateful to not have to endure a second more of that howling. Heading away she decided to head off into town and treat herself to a relaxing massage. After the day she had had she felt she deserved the luxury.

Hours passed and the baby had slept the whole time he had been in Deirdre's care. She decided to text Tracy to invite her and Rob for their tea. A nice family meal was just what this day needed to make it complete. She smiled down at the baby as she placed the phone back on the side; bless the poor little mite must have been exhausted after causing himself such distress she thought. It was still unexplainable though as to what had set him off for Tracy.

In the kitchen she pottered, preparing dinner and waiting for Ken to return from walking Eccles. She started chopping the carrots. She had most of it all chopped up and in the pot when she nipped her finger accidentally with the knife. Blood poured from the wound as Deirdre moaned and ran the cold tap to wash the little cut. As soon as she had the bleeding under control she filled the veg pot with cold water and placed it on the stove to boil.

In his pram Jamie had woken, he was silent staring up at the ceiling above him but was content. He was smiling away to himself listening as his granny rushed and dashed about. He was very clever for his age but anyone would think that his thoughts as a baby were pure and innocent but little Jamie's were far from that.

Deirdre heard the water in the pot boil as she bent down to check the meat roasting in the oven. Jumping up she took the oven gloves and went to grab the pot. When she lifted it to take it to the sink to drain it slipped from her hands. The boiled water poured out and all over her, scalding every bit of exposed skin and burning her to the point she screamed out in agony. Puddles of the water collected on the floor and as Deirdre acted out in shock she slipped and hit her head. Then as if by magic as she opened her eyes the knife she had been using seemed to jump from the side and like an illusion dived down and landed deep in the flesh on her side.

Blood instantly rose to the surface as Deirdre grabbed the knife and stupidly pulled it out of the wound. She gasped in shock unable to comprehend the strangeness of what had just happened to her. She held the knife up and high above her. Blood glistening on the blade as her eyes widened in fright. Then out of her control a force made her hand come down and she plunged the knife into her body once again before pulling it out and dropping it by her side.

Blood pulsated from the stab wounds in her torso, soaking into the material of her top and spilling to the floor. She felt herself unable to breathe. No one was there to help her and she couldn't bring herself to scream. As her body fell lifeless, Jamie giggled and gurgled away in the pram all sweet and innocent.


	3. Chapter 3

At number one all was silent. Jamie Donovan had successfully claimed his first innocent and unsuspecting victim. Unconscious on the floor Deirdre lay in pool of her own blood. It surrounded her creating a perfect outline around her torso. With glazed eyes she stared upwards, the expression of shock etched into her face. At her side, just beside her blood covered hand lay the knife. To anyone arriving at the scene it looked like a nasty accident more than a vicious murder. There was no evidence, all of the doors were locked, and none of the windows open it had only been her and the baby at home.

Blood continued to spill from her wounds, a continuous flow as it added to that already on the floor. There was no saving Deirdre Barlow after this tragedy. Ken came whistling down the street, Eccles tugging on his lead as he hurried to get back to home. The little dog was excitable as they reached the front door but as Ken fumbled with his keys he started to bark loudly as if possessed himself.

"_Shush Eccles" _demanded Ken, hating that the little thing was making such an atrocious racket for no particular reason. _"Shush" _he repeated as he bundled through the front door to the smell of now burning meet.

"_Deirdre?" _he called out as he removed his coat and let Eccles off of the lead.

He huffed when she didn't reply and could hear Eccles who had run off into the dining room yapping away. Entering the dining room he peered down at little Jamie lying in his pram and as he did so Jamie's eyes slammed shut. Just like one of those dolls with the eyes that opened and closed when you held it one way or another. The action made Ken shiver it was a strange one and gave him the creeps.

Rolling his eyes he could see the smoke collecting in the kitchen as the meat in the oven began to burn. Huffing he wandered into the Kitchen, coughing as the smoke caught in his throat and reached down to pull the oven door open. A cloud of smoke escaped and stung his eyes as it made contact. Stepping back he batted it away from his face and stood up straight. The place needed airing before the smoke alarm started ringing out.

Heading in the direction of the back door Ken's foot knocked against something he wasn't expecting to find in his path. He frowned but scooted round it desperate to get the collected smoke out of the kitchen but vowed to return to investigate when he could see more clearly. Reaching the door he yanked it open and stuck his head out to get some fresh air for himself before delving back inside.

The discovery he was about to make unknown to him as he turned around and moved carefully around the floor would be terrifying. He hadn't yet located Deirdre in the house but he was about to. As he coughed and fought his way back into the heart of the kitchen the tips of his toes again caught on the obstruction. Crouching down slowly he waved the smoke away from his face and saw Deirdre; eyes wide open staring at him and enlarged by her glasses from her position on the floor. The smoke was slowly clearing as he moved round to be by her side and tried to get some sort of reaction from her.

Taking her shoulders firmly in his hands and looking worried he shook her gently and repeated her name over and over. He started to panic when she didn't respond and gently lay her back down to investigate further. Racing his fingers down her arm he searched for her wrists as he frantically tried to find her pulse but it wasn't there. Sweating now in the heat that was still pumping out of the oven and into the room as it cooled down, Ken started to panic. Deirdre needed medical assistance and fast but little did Ken realise it was too late for her. Her loss of blood and lack of pulse were all the evidence required to pronounce her dead.

Getting up and rushing to the phone Ken waited impatiently for the operator to answer. He had not a second to waste. In his pram little Jamie took pleasure in knowing he had caused the havoc and that he had his granddad stressed. It was time to add to the drama by adding some more of his own. Having been silent for hours he began to whimper, just loud enough to see if he could demand more of Ken's attention than he was currently getting. His intention to distract him from helping Deirdre further. Listening little Jamie waited for the opportune moment to start howling.

The second Ken got through to an operator and began to start speaking Jamie let out an ear piercing scream that made it impossible to hear a thing on the telephone. Venturing forward Ken tried to ask for and ambulance by repeating his request over and few times and then trying to give his address to the girl speaking in his ear but she was struggling to hear him. As he came within reaching distance of Jamie's pram and gently rocked it hoping to motion would sooth the infant the phone mysteriously cut dead and had no dial tone when again Ken desperately tried to get the call back connected.

Jamie was howling at a deafening pitch and Ken knew he couldn't ignore the baby. Reaching into the pram he scooped him up and cradled him gently hoping that the infant would soon be contented but his noise only seemed to worsen.

"_Please" _ he begged in a distressed tone as he glanced over into the kitchen which now was practically clear of smoke and only filled with a light haze. He was desperate to get his attention back to Deirdre but Jamie was having none of it, he continued to scream and protest in his granddads arms.

Tracy was just approaching the house with Amy tightly holding her hand. She felt pampered and relaxed and was certain she had managed to restore her self to the beauty she was when she wasn't busy running around after her baby boy. She was smiling widely until she heard her baby still screaming inside. She felt smug, even her mother couldn't keep the child quiet and content after having been so proud when the second she'd picked him up earlier he had stopped screaming and turned into a completely different child.

Knocking on the door she stood in a pose with one hand on her hip, oozing confidence as she waited for it to be answered. No one came. Tracy reached up and knocked on the door, calling to her mum to make sure she knew they had arrived in an annoyed tone.

Ken offered silent thanks at hearing his daughter's voice, finally some help. Dashing to the door he let it off the latch and handed to her straight away her wailing son.

"_Dad" _whined Tracy as she reluctantly took the child and forced Amy to go inside.

"_Will you shut up" _she shrieked down at Jamie, feeling all the repressed stress rushing back to the surface. She was beginning to resent her annoying child with every day that passed. She wandered in after her dad who had tried to rush to Deirdre and aide her. Frozen to the spot he looked down at her, all the blood he stood in and it so obvious now that she was dead.

"_Dad" _whined Tracy as she came into the room. _"He is driving me crazy!" _She protested as she placed Jamie back in his pram and went to stand at his side. Her first reaction was to scream. Her next reaction was that she felt sick, her stomach suddenly much weaker than normal. Turning she grabbed Amy by the wrist and the pram and hurried into the hall, she didn't want them to witness that horrific scene.

Ken couldn't believe his eyes. He dropped to his knees as he began to cry, kneeling in the blood as he stroked her cheek gently. She was cold and so very lifeless, it explained why he had been unable to find a pulse. Tracy had fled the room, out in the hall with the children and called Rob but Ken was unable to stop staring at his dead wife. He needed answers and the reason behind this tragedy. He looked at her body, examining closely to see if any evidence could provide him with a clue. There was nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Shock rippled through Coronation Street as Rob arrived at number one with the ambulance crew. Tracy, not in tears yet surprisingly ran into his arms playing on the tragedy with as much drama as she could. Pretending to be upset and suddenly managing to make herself teary. He wrapped his arms around her confused as to what had happened. She hadn't said much on the phone and now he was here she was making no sense either.

Having heard the sirens the neighbours had gathered in the street and were all watching as the paramedics came out alone and more sirens could be heard in the distance. With them they brought out a shocked, pale and frail looking Ken. He looked as white as a sheet shaking and clearly upset. It was unknown to the streets residents yet what had happened.

Noticing from the bookies as he nosed as to where Rob had gone wandering off to Peter grew suspicious of the collection of services that seemed to be outside his father's house. Heading to the office he quickly grabbed his jacket and decided to head over and find out. He approached slowly and peered through the vehicles to try and see if Tracy, Deirdre or his dad were around. Huddled in a little group, just like the perfect family he saw Tracy cuddled into Rob, the pram and Amy stood just in front of them, Rob holding her back protectively with one arm. Rushing over he called out to them and Tracy dramatically turned to look at him.

Tears streamed from her eyes and her mascara had smudged and run. She was trying her best to look distraught about what had happened to her mother. Concern etched onto his features Peter stood by her and waited for her to offer some information.

"_Mum" _mumbled Tracy

"_What's happened?" _he eventually asked. Watching as the police rushed into his parent's home and ordered everyone to stand back.

"_Something with Deirdre" _explained Rob.

"_Nothing bad I hope" _stated Peter.

Rob just shrugged his shoulders he was just as much in the dark as Peter as Tracy had not been very forthcoming with any details. Peter shook his head and turned his attention back to the goings on in the street. In and out of the house went different officials and the paramedics again. It was only then he noticed his dad stood to one side, he had been hidden behind a wall of officers but now there was a clear path to him.

"_Dad…Dad…what's happened?" _called Peter as he ran over to him.

Ken didn't look himself at all he seemed different to Peter. In a crisis he was usually so good handling it all and holding it together but obviously that wasn't the case in this instance. Ken was silent so Peter asked him again, eager to know now what was going on. It all seemed very serious.

"_Dad, what's happened to Deirdre?" _

"_She urmm she is dead Peter" _stammered Ken shocking himself and Peter. It just didn't sound right.

Peter was speechless, dead but how was all he could think? Accident, murder, there was just no details? Seeing all of this and the discovery of his wife emotionally unbalanced his father, Peter gently tried to tear him away from the scene. He needed a good drink thought Peter as Ken let him guide him into the Rovers. Ken was using his son for support as he allowed him to deposit him into the nearest empty booth.

Stella served Peter and as much as she wanted to ask if everything was ok she decided it not best to interfere. She had been outside when the ambulance had come but like everyone else who had gathered had eventually been directed back inside by the police and warned they would be contacted later for a statement despite none of them actually knowing what had happened. Peter thanked her with an awkward smile and silently she threw back one of sympathy as she watched him return to where his father now sat slumped against the seat.

"_Here get this down ya" _said Peter as he placed the whisky in front of his dad and took a sip of his own orange juice. He suspected his dad was in no mood to talk but he knew it wouldn't do him any good to keep it all bottled up. Discussion in these types of situation was good. Ken took it in his shaking hand and lifted it to his lips. As it slipped down his throat the liquid burnt but in a good way as it worked its magic numbing his nerves. As he placed the glass back down he looked up and stared Peter straight in the eye. There was no explanation first, he just started coming out with snippets of what he had found earlier upon returning home.

"_She was just laying there, blood everywhere… I don't know" _his words trailed off and he picked the glass back up needing another hit. Tears formed in Ken's eye as he looked back at Peter who had tears just the same.

The police officers had insisted that Tracy and Rob take Eccles whilst they did their investigation. Rob could see this was no place for the children to be any longer, he didn't think it appropriate for any of them to be around when the body was brought out. With Amy walking the little dog he reluctantly escorted them all back home. As Tracy sat lifelessly and lazily on the sofa as she did most nights Rob sorted out something suitable for Amy to eat for her dinner. She was starving and it was hours past when she would have usually eaten. Waving a plate in front of Tracy he forced her to take it, insisting that she must eat and keep her strength up.

Reluctantly she took it and like a sulky child pushed it all around the plate having only taken one mouthful until it was stone cold. Rob shook his head, if she carried on in the state she was going to wind him up. Usually he would have been more accommodating to someone who had just lost a close family member but Tracy, well she was like this regularly this was a full time faze. Huffing he snatched the plate from her and passed her a glass of wine, perhaps this way she would be less annoying. If she drank herself into a coma at least he'd have a few hours peace.

It fell to him yet again to send Amy to bed, she insisted Eccles sleep in her room and Rob was in no mood to argue. Grabbing Jamie's cot from their room he deposited at the end of the sofa next to Tracy. She was obviously staying up and he needed a peaceful night's sleep. Jamie had been quiet in his pram for hours, something both Tracy and Rob had thanked god for but no sooner had his father changed him and dressed him in a little light blue romper suit for bed did he start again.

In his cot beside his mother who was slowly increasing the level at which she intoxicated herself Jamie kicked his little legs vigorously and wailed so loudly that both in their bedrooms with the doors shut Amy and Rob still could not rest. Tracy was oblivious to them tonight, for some reason his harsh screams fell on deaf ears where she was concerned. She was almost like an empty shell that could only robotically bring the glass of wine to her lips, sip and lower it again.


	5. Chapter 5

Still sat in a trance hours later Tracy was sipping away at a freshly poured glass of wine. Jamie had tired, calmed and eventually drifted into a deep and what appeared to be a peaceful sleep. His little chest rose and fell gently as he rested. Tracy hadn't even noticed he had stopped screaming or even settled, but in their bedrooms both his father and his older sister were releaved that the noise had stopped. Eccles had finally managed to settle down too, curling up in a ball at the end of Amy's bed, finally the household seemed to had restored the peace.

The devastation that had hit Coronation Street earlier that afternoon had hit Tracy as hard as it had her dad. No one ever would have thought it of Tracy to have such and emotional attachment to anyone or her mother where death was concerned when years ago she had murdered Charlie Stubbs and shown very little remorse. Although she wasn't managing to actually shed a tear yet over her mothers death she was certainly distant now about it. The wine numbing her pain as she tried to forget the horrific and unexplainable scene her and her father had laid eyes on earlier.

The image entered her mind, vivid and clear making her shudder. She focused on it until it seemed to be reality before her, on Rob's living room carpet her mother surrounded by a pool of her own blood and a knife on the floor beside her that looked as though it had fallen from her hand. The picture became blurred as Tracy's eyes became full of tears and she suddenly felt a wave of upset coming over her.

Sliding forward on the sofa she extended out one arm as if reaching for her mother and then as if possessed by a force beyond her control she slipped down onto her knees and moved slowly forward until she was sure she could just reach her mother. However the closer Tracy seemed to get the more Deirdre seemed to fade, slowly disappearing. Finally Tracy reached the spot on the floor where she was sure her mother had only just been but nothing was there.

The wine glass slipped from the tight grasp in her other hand and fell to the carpet, spilling and making a dark red stain where its contents landed. Tracy wiped away her tears and stared at the spot on the floor dumbfounded. Nothing made any sense, why had she seen her and then she was just gone. As she slowly tried to get back up Tracy realised she was shaking, snapped back from her trance she looked around to find she was alone.

The room was dark apart from the dim glow of the lamp on beside the sofa at the opposite end and was suddenly so cold Tracy began to shiver. Hurrying forward she rushed to the cot, her mothering instinct finally kicking in as she leant down and checked her son was still warm enough and that nothing was wrong with him. Taking the fleece throw slung carelessly over the chair Tracy wrapped it around her shoulders and crept to the bedroom to check that everything was ok with her daughter and her boyfriend.

Eccles was disturbed as Amy's door creaked open and Tracy peered inside, lifting his little head he looked up at her and then curled back up when he realised there was no danger. Smiling she blew a kiss across to her little girl and pulled the door back to. In the main bedroom she made her way round to her side of the bed and got in beneath the sheets. Rob was not disturbed, he rolled over and continued to snore with his back to her. Charming, thought Tracy as she got comfortable and let her sore and tired eyes shut.

Suddenly aware he was alone Jamie's eyes pinged open and he rolled up onto his knees. For six months he was fairly advanced when no one was looking and could keep himself up on all fours or his knees for quite a while. In his cot he stared through the bars and out at a scattering of his baby toys on the floor in the corner. In his sleep he had been ruthlessly plotting and scheming as he had when deciding to take his first victim. Anyone would think a baby's thoughts were pure and innocent but Jamie Donovan's couldn't be any further from that. Reaching out his little hand he strained until his duck toy came flying across the floor and stopped beside his cot.

His next victim was close and he knew exactly how to frighten the members of his own house hold. He was the least suspicious and no one would link the two things to him. He smiled, something he again only did secretly and when no one was around to witness. His little blue eyes shone brightly as he began to telepathically communicate with the small plastic toy. Its little wheels slowly started turning as he guided it in the direction of Amy's room.

Usually you pulled the toy behind you or pushed it along the floor and it's head bobbed as it made a quacking noise. This was cute when being played with by a child, but creepily moving along by itself in the dark it suddenly seemed very scary and robotic. The force controlling it forced it to nudge into the wood of Amy's door and slowly it opened. The hinges creaked more than usual and eerily the Toy appeared in Amy's doorway. As when Tracy had popped in earlier, Eccles lifted his head and looked to see who had entered now. He clocked the little toy right away and got up from his comfortable position on the duvet.

On all fours he stared at the little plastic duck that now remained stationary, sensitive to another force being present Eccles anxiously waited to see what would develop. Suddenly the duck's head turned so its painted black eyes stared at him and it rolled forward making the little dog yap loudly just the once. Playing with the animal it continued to move forward until it had tormented him into a state of uncontrollable barking.

The noise should have woken the sleeping child in the bed and the adults just across the hall but from his crib Jamie was keeping them in a state of unconsciousness to stop any interference in his plans. Jumping from the bed, Eccles still barking started to chase the duck around the bedroom in circles until he was dizzy. Suddenly changing direction the toy whizzed from the room and back into the living room where it circled round every inch before leading the dog to Jamie's cot.

The baby gazed at the dog until he started to growl nastily at him but kept him at bay with a powerful force. He smirked innocently at the dog sending him into an even more insane state before suddenly sending the duck off again for the animal to chase. This time the plastic toy headed back to the little girls bedroom whizzed round quickly so as to bring the dog back inside and then darted out so quickly with the door slamming after that the dog was now shut inside. Sending his helper back to all the other toys where it gave a final quack as it stopped Jamie opened his mouth and screwed up his face as if he may start wailing all over again. No sound came out, but Jamie was definitely crying, at a frequency so high that only poor Eccles could hear. It was driving him mad as he barked and barked, howled, growled and scratched at the closed door until he made his claws bleed. His little heart beat erratically in his chest and he'd wound himself up so much that he was on the verge of a heart attack.

In the living room suddenly the barking could no longer be heard. Jamie smiled, his work here was done. Flopping onto his back he returned to position in which his mother had left him and allowed himself to rest again, conserving his energy for the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

An ear-piercing scream from Amy woke both Tracy and Rob suddenly from their peaceful slumber. Tracy jumped straight up and out of bed but Rob grumbled looking at the time and noticing it was only just six. Why was Amy awake so early? He slowly threw back the covers and made himself decent knowing he would only get an earful from Tracy if he didn't go and try to make an effort. He had been looking forward to a lie in but reluctantly now he was dragging himself to Amy's room.

As Tracy arrived at her daughter's bedroom she struggled to get the door open. It appeared to be stuck but she had no idea why. It was distressing her as from inside she could hear her distraught daughter but she could do nothing to help. She pushed and pushed against the door and tried her best to get it to budge but nothing was working.

"_It's ok baby, mummy's coming" _screamed Tracy.

Inside little Amy was in tears on the floor. She had awoken to find Eccles not on her bed but lying on his side on the carpet and his eyes open and glazed. She had hurried off of her bed to pet him not realising anything was wrong and had been shocked when he hadn't moved. As her hand had made contact with the little dog he felt cold. Amy not understanding had shook him trying to wake him up and when he hadn't moved had started crying until she realised he was dead. That's when she began screaming. She had quietened now and was just sobbing. She was holding the little dog she was so fond of in her arms and was sobbing into his fur as she hugged him. Outside she could hear her mum but was so upset she didn't even notice that she was locked in her room.

"_Oh Rob, please help, the door is stuck" _cried Tracy as she saw him coming.

He gestured for her to come out of the way and tried the handle. Sure enough it wouldn't move. He told her to stand back and took a run up at it. As he approached ready with force to knock it from its hinges it magically flew open and he fell in the doorway, landing heavily just beside Amy and Eccles.

"_Oh Amy, thank god" _screamed Tracy as she dashed over Rob and went to her upset baby girl.

Rob got himself up and shook his head as he watched Tracy with Amy. There was always drama where that woman was concerned. Rolling his eyes he came inside he stood over them. Tracy had pulled her daughter, who was still desperately clutching at the little dog, into her lap and was hugging her tightly. She was so upset and neither of them had yet worked out why. Rob knew she should be asking Amy what was wrong but he wasn't in a mood to tell Tracy how to care for her child. She always figured she knew best but she didn't.

"_What's wrong Amy?" _he asked eventually realising they would be there all day if he didn't.

She looked up from where she was cuddling into Eccles, her eyes large and red, her skin blotchy and her breath catching as she tried to speak. Tears continued to run down her cheeks as she looked at Rob and then to her mum. Her innocence was unmistakeable as she tried to explain.

"_I think….I think…I think Eccles has gone to be with Grandma Deirdre" _she sniffled.

That alone made Tracy well up and start sobbing as heavily as her daughter. It was so sweet she saw it like that. Rob realising now that this would be a sensitive issue crouched down in front of her and took her tiny hand pulling it away where it was clutching at the animals fur. Tracy was stroking her daughter's hair and kissing her little cheek as if trying to comfort her.

"_Sweetheart, can I take him" _asked Rob, softly and trying not to upset her further.

He had always been good with kids, knew just what to say and do too keep them happy and he knew Amy would hand the dog over. She nodded and gently allowed Rob to pull the dog away, he could feel how stiff and cold the animal was but just dealt with it. He gave her a smile and got up to carry the dog away, now he just had to work out what to do next. Taking him into his bedroom he popped him down on the carpet and shut the door then he headed into the living room to grab a phone book and look up a vet.

Everything had been dealt with and normality had once again been restored in the Barlow/Donovan household. They were all sat down for dinner and Amy, having been through so much trauma in the last twenty-four hours had managed to bounce back to her normal self, but she was still a little upset about everything. Tracy had to admire her daughter and how well she coped, just like her mother she thought as she smiled at her and watched her stab at pieces of food on her plate and eat as if nothing had really happened.

Rob thought them a strange pair, normal people grieved but Tracy had a weird way of dealing with her grief. He regarded them closely, observing how pleased Tracy seemed as well tonight. It made him want to laugh. Something strange was going on within this family, he swore it, this much tragedy did not come to one family surely.

"_Has Eccles gone to keep Grandma Deirdre company in heaven?" _ asked Amy out of the blue and innocently.

"_Aww baby" _cooed Tracy, grinning as she tried not to laugh at her daughter's question. Bless her to be thinking so positively.

"_Tracy" _scolded Rob. As funny as it was that Amy thought both had died and gone to heaven to be together it was nothing Tracy should be treating as a joke, it meant something to Amy.

"_Of course sweetheart" _he answered, realising Amy had actually wanted an answer.

"_That's nice then" _she commented before going back to her dinner.

Tracy was still grinning like she thought it was still funny and Rob glanced at her with a scowl that made her pull a straight face immediately. She knew her insensitivity seemed to have upset him. Silence fell at the table once again and all that could be heard was the clattering of knives and forks against plates. Tracy and Rob continued to exchange glances until Amy broke the silence again.

"_Finished. Can I go and play now?" _asked Amy.

"_Of course you can sweetheart" _said Tracy as she grinned at Rob.

As soon as Amy had left the room and disappeared into her own bedroom the pleasantries between them stopped. Tracy frowned and so did Rob, this was about to turn into a row. The question was who was going to be responsible for starting it and as usual it was Tracy.

"_Oh will you cheer up" _

"_Cheer up, are you having a laugh?" _he scoffed. _"You're a bloody joke Tracy, your mother has just died and after a bottle of wine you're fine. Are you actually human?" _he yelled sarcastically as he got up from the table, furious at her insensitivity although it wasn't him who should be hurting.

Noting his parents were fighting, Jamie who was sat in his high chair making a mess with the remains of his dinner in his bowl and who had been as good as gold all day realised he needed to get their attention. Screwing up his little face he took a deep breath and then between their screams when the opportune moment arose he let out one hell of a wail. The instant they heard him scream they stopped and both looked at him, red faced and balling his eyes out.

"_Now look what you have done" _accused Rob, firing his accusation at Tracy who got up from her seat and went to grab her son.

She got Jamie out of the high chair and carried him to the bedroom. She pouted at Rob and pretended to look upset just before she disappeared from his sight. Upon hearing the bedroom door slam he groaned loudly, Tracy really was hard work and he was beginning to get fed up. Grabbing his coat he headed out, if he didn't get some fresh air and chill out he was going to go nuts. Life was so messed up right now and he wasn't sure he wanted to be dealing with so much stress for a woman he wasn't sure he actually loved.


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally the day of Deirdre's funeral and the service had been early in the morning. The service had been as beautiful and went as well as could be expected for a funeral. Little Eccles had been there in a small box beside Deirdre as well. She had loved that little dog so much that it wouldn't have been right for his presence to be missing. The whole street had turned out in their posh suits and black dresses and had now all piled back to the Rovers for the wake. Ken was still in pieces, he had cried all day so far and no amount of comfort from family and friends was helping him to stop. He was however grateful for all their support and thanked them all so much for coming on such a sad day.

Stella had done a full spread of sandwiches and little bits they could pick at, pastries and a few crisps and snacks. Drinks of course were on the house and a little music played tasteful and quietly as background noise. All the family had turned out and the children were all there too, running around and causing havoc. She called for everyone's attention as Peter got up to make a speech on behalf of his distraught and grieving father. Carla stood beside him, a tower of support as he got emotional and said his piece.

"_So if you'd all join me in a toast, to Deirdre, loved mother, grandmother and wife" _

Everybody applauded and clinked their glasses with a cheer to their late friend. It was all very emotional that it even managed to bring a tear to Tracy's eye. It didn't last long though and soon she was back on the drink, ignoring her two children and socialising with anyone who could stand to talk to her for longer than five minutes. Of course in typical fashion she played on their sympathies when they mentioned her mother and tried her best to play the part of grieving daughter.

A few people she was not fooling though were her boyfriend Rob, his sister Carla and her brother Peter. They saw right through the act and felt she was behaving most inappropriately given the situation. Rob had also been lumbered with the mammoth task of minding his son, who again today seemed to be acting up more than usual. They hadn't taken him to the funeral because Tracy had insisted he was too young and so he had been left with Sophie Webster who had kindly offered to baby-sit whilst everyone else attended the funeral.

Jamie would not stop whimpering and Rob was at the end of his tether being the only one that could hear him. With the pub so busy it was just noisy and only those who had him close by who could hear the screams. Frustrated and fed up he picked him out of the pram. Placing him on his shoulder he bounced him and offered him comfort hoping he would settle but when he kept on screaming Rob turned to plan B. Putting Jamie back in the pram he tucked him up and as he was manoeuvring the pram around the awkward layout of the pub Emily interrupted him.

She cooed over little Jamie in the pram and then when Rob made a move to go again she went to stop him. Rob insisted that he get away saying that Jamie was tired and needed some rest. Emily couldn't help but agree but it wasn't fair that a nice young man like Rob should sacrifice time with his family. She very kindly offered to take little Jamie and watch him for a few hours. How could Rob resist? Someone else was offering to look after his child, why not. He thanked Emily and let her take the pram.

"_Come on then little one" _she said happily as Rob held the pub door open for her to get out.

Ken caught sight of one of his and Deirdre's eldest friends leaving with his grandson and quite frankly he had had enough of this whole affair now that he could do with some peace himself. Getting up he quickly disappeared out and went after Emily. She waited for him and then offered that he come inside and keep her company for a while if he liked. Ken was grateful of her friendship and took the pram from her as he headed inside first.

Jamie had quietened again now out of the pub that didn't mean he wasn't going to cause any havoc. He was only seven months old but he was advanced well beyond his years where his powers were concerned. All he needed now were some more unsuspecting targets but he hadn't yet picked his next victim. Everything he did had to be psychological or unexplainable nothing must come back as his doing. Emily and Ken had left him in the hall, just outside the door so they could hear of course and were just sitting down to a lovely cup of tea and some fresh cakes when he started whimpering.

Ken felt slightly embarrassed by his grandson's outburst but smiled awkwardly and went to fetch him into the room to be with him. He hoped it would sooth him in some way. Joining Emily back at the table he lifted his cup and sipped at his tea. She could see that poor Ken was a changed man since the death of his beloved wife. She gave him a sympathetic smile and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"_It'll get easier" _she offered kindly.

Ken smiled; she had no idea how helpful her kind words were. It went silent between them again and suddenly Jamie screamed to break it. He obviously wanted attention. Ken apologised as he went again to tend to the baby. Lifting Jamie out of the pram he carried him over and then held him in his arms at the table.

"_He is so handsome" _stated Emily admiring the infant. She was mesmerised by his bright blue eyes as he stared at her.

"_More tea?" _asked Emily and Ken nodded as he gently bounced Jamie in his arms.

Picking up the teapot Emily poured a fresh cup just as someone else came in the front door. Norris appeared seconds later and was almost shocked to see Ken there. He didn't hide his shock at all but washed it away and politely as he could greeted them.

"_Oh Hello, thought you'd still be at the wake. Everything ok?" _ Asked Norris nosily.

"_Oh Norris leave him" _ snapped Emily as she returned the teapot to the table after pouring Ken a fresh cup. They all sat around innocently chatting and reminiscing in the good old days. Ken laughing at a memory for the first time in what seemed like forever picked up his teacup and took a sip. The atmosphere was light and happy until his expression changed. He went stiff and little Jamie almost fell from his arms as he dropped the teacup upon the table.

Something strange was happening to him, he had a tight sensation in his chest and he quickly clutched at his chest as Emily grabbed Jamie before he rolled off of his grandfather's lap. Ken was having a heart attack and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Not able to breathe and struggling Ken stared at Norris and Emily. Norris was still wittering on and hadn't even noticed that something was going on and Emily couldn't think. Something was causing her to have a blank mind and Ken couldn't do much to advise her otherwise. His other hand clawed at the tablecloth and he dragged it and the tea set with him when he fell from his chair. He landed on the floor with a thump and everything clattered down on top of him that was it, all over.


	8. Chapter 8

Shrieking Emily called to Norris trying to stop him incessantly going on as he was and making him aware that something more serious had happened. She had turned as white as a sheet as she stared down at Ken on her living room floor. Jamie was squirming in her arms and making it as difficult as he possibly could for her to hold him comfortably in her arms. She struggled with him for a bit before realising she was going to have to put him down in the pram. For such a small being he was suddenly so heavy. Slowly shuffling forward, still struggling with him Emily made her way to the pram and popped him down before returning back to where Ken lay on the floor.

"_Oh Norris, what has happened?" _asked Emily, slightly upset and a little confused.

Not five minutes ago she had been chatting away to him and they had fondly been remembering the good old days. Now he was cold and still upon the floor and Emily was watching anxiously as Norris searched for a pulse. He appeared to be struggling and tried all the vital points, the wrist and the neck but couldn't find anything. Dumbfounded and shaking his head he turned and looked sadly up at Emily before making an announcement.

"_I think he's dead" _stuttered Norris and with sincerity for once.

There was a second of silence as they both tried to process what Norris had said before Emily suddenly decided they needed some help. She ordered Norris to return to the pub and fetch some help, anybody would do. Norris struggled up onto his feet and slowly made his way out of the house, mumbling under his breath as he went. Emily looked down at Ken and felt sad, it was the reality but she really did hope Norris was wrong and that Ken would be ok. Poor Tracy and Peter had already lost one family member in the past two weeks and it would be devastating now for them to have lost a second. Quickly she went to the phone and called for an ambulance hoping they would at least be able to help.

Norris came bumbling into the pub, looking flushed and panting for breath as if he had run there. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him and the only noise came from the jukebox and Norris' heavy breathing. He looked pale and drained and stuttered for a while before resting his eyes upon Tracy and Rob at the bar.

"_Come quickly" _he stated as he turned to leave the pub and motioned with his hand for her and Rob to follow.

Looking to one another they hesitated for a moment but when Norris insisted again they were curious and concerned so slowly made their way out of the pub. Everyone watched as they left but the second they had disappeared out the door all the chattering started back up. Peter looked to Carla, wondering why his sister had been summoned and not him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and comforted him.

"_You ok baby?" _she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder and gave him a squeeze.

"_What do you think all that is about?" _asked Peter as he stared at the door.

"_No Idea baby, you wanna find out?" _asked Carla.

"_yeah" _answered Peter as he suddenly stepped forward leaving Carla wobbling and then staggering behind him.

Tracy and Rob slowly entered Emily's, still confused and Norris was yet to explain why he had bought them there. Just outside the living room door he stopped them and turned to explain. He was slow and wittering on not making much sense. Both Tracy and Rob frowned at him and then Rob remembered that Emily had taken Jamie off of his hands. Interrupting Norris he just had to ask.

"_Is it Jamie?" _he blurted out.

Tracy instantly looked worried, what about her baby and come to think of it where was he? She demanded to know what Rob meant by that and between them they started squabbling making Emily aware now in the dining room that they had turned up. They continued to fight as Tracy didn't listen and Rob tried to explain. At the front door Carla and Peter were knocking and could hear raised voices inside but seemed to be being ignored. Peter tried the door handle and was instantly able to get inside. With Carla close behind him they walked right into the verbal slanging match breaking out between Tracy and Rob.

"_Excuse Me!" _shouted Norris over the crowd as Peter began to join in.

"_As I was saying..." _he started when they all fell silent and stared back at him.

"_something has happened with your dad, now I'm sure Emily will have called the ambulance and they will be here any second but you need to be prepared" _

"_What?" _asked Rob before Tracy and Peter had chance.

Norris bowed his head and sadly opened the door. Emily was standing over Ken's body but the table was blocking their view. Norris moved in and stood to one side holding the door open for them and in piled Tracy and Rob followed by Peter and Carla hiding behind him. Rob saw it all first and tried to stop Tracy from coming in any further to see the traumatic sight but it was too late she had already seen her other parent paralysed on the floor.

Her eyes widened as she stared for a minute and then as if the perfect actress made her eyes tear and dramatically turned to throw herself into Rob's chest where she stared heaving heavily. It saddened Emily to see Tracy in such a state and Peter wasn't in one much better now he had seen his father. He just get his head around what seemed to be happening to his family.

Later that night and having returned back to the flat Jamie was in settled in his cot and Amy had been taken by Leanne and Nick to spend the night at theirs with her cousin Simon. Tracy had been quiet now for most of the evening and Rob was beginning to get concerned that although she was putting on a brave face she was struggling to cope. He opened up a bottle of wine and poured two glasses before taking one over to Tracy and gesturing for her to cuddle up to him. After all she'd been through he figured the least he could do was offer her some comfort and try to be more understanding of her moods.


	9. Chapter 9

When morning came Tracy found herself naturally awake early. Rob was still happily snoring away at her side but she had struggled to get any sleep at all. She had dozed but not gotten any substantial rest and felt so tired but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't sleep. Restless and only tossing and turning in frustration she threw back the sheet and swung her legs out of the bed to sit at its edge. It was chilly in the apartment and she shivered as she yawned, rubbed her tired eyes and slowly started to get up. Seconds later she had wrapped herself in Rob's towelling robe because it was warmer than her flimsy fleece one and headed out to the kitchen in search of coffee to give herself a morning boost.

The place was so quiet without Amy there and with her boys asleep. Tracy for once took the chance to revel in it and appreciate the time to herself because for once she really needed it. Having lost both her parents in the space of two weeks due to what the police had called 'unexplainable circumstances' she just needed time of her own to think. She had a lot to do now, there was so much to deal with and what with Peter still wrapped up in the love affair he had started with Carla Connor she doubted he would be much help. She sighed and poured the boiled water from the kettle into her mug and gave it a stir.

As she sipped at her coffee leaning casually against the counter she heard Jamie beginning to stir in the bedroom. Only little whimpers but she started to block them out until she barely noticed he was making a noise at all. By the time the noise to Tracy was only a feint one, in the bedroom Jamie was full on howling, startling Rob and waking him suddenly. Jamie was desperate for one of his parent's attention. He had been a good boy for them all night, not wanting to attract attention to himself after all the drama he had caused back at Emily's but now it was morning he was happy and ready to start causing havoc again.

Moaning and groaning Rob peeled himself away from the sheets and got up to tend to his baby boy. He shook his head when he saw Tracy's side of the bed empty and knew she must be out there enjoying not having to deal with this. Reaching down he lifted Jamie out and bounced him on his shoulder as he continued to wail loudly in his ear. Rob swore the noise was perforating his eardrums but what else could he do, something had his son distressed and he figured it was probably hunger. His feet padded loudly across the floor as he carried Jamie out towards the kitchen where he wasn't surprised to see Tracy looking dazed and completely oblivious to their arrival in the same room as she continued to sip on her coffee.

Rob could see she was clearly in a daze and huffed as he lowered Jamie into his highchair, which only made him scream more. It was annoying and almost at the point of driving him to distraction after what had only been twenty minutes or so since he'd woken him up. He stared at Tracy, her eyes transfixed on space and huffed as he busied himself heating up a Rusk for his son's breakfast and a milk bottle. He was hoping that with a full tummy he would settle down again. As he waited for Jamie's food he made himself a brew and made sure to keep huffing and shaking his head at Tracy to signify that he was not happy but she continued to ignore it. Taking all the breakfast things over to the table Rob proceeded to feed Jamie and with each mouthful he appeared to be calming. Rob couldn't be more grateful, peace and quiet at last.

"_So how you feeling this morning?" _he asked Tracy trying to open up some communication with her but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. _"Tracy?" _he snapped when he realised she hadn't heard.

"_Sorry" _she answered suddenly realising he was talking to her and shaking her thoughts to return to reality.

"_How are you feeling?" _he asked again as he spooned the last few mouthfuls of breakfast into Jamie's mouth.

"_Err yeah ok I guess" _answered Tracy with a big beaming smile but Rob knew it was a lie. Placing her cup down on the side she continued to smile at him as she came to join him at the table. He eyed her suspiciously.

"_You sure Trace?" _

"_Yeah, yeah I'm fine. You know I think I might go to mum and dads today. Start clearing out their stuff" _she answered a little too chirpily.

"_You think that is a good idea?" _he asked concerned as he watched her jump up and take Jamie out of the chair so she could cradle him and start feeding him his bottle. She rocked him gently as he suckled away at his milk.

"_Yeah, I mean I have to do it sooner than later" _she answered, the grin still remaining on her face.

Squinting he observed her again, she was on edge and he could tell she was lying to herself, she was in no way ready or mentally stable enough to do that today. It was too soon.

"_You want me to come with you to help?" _he offered kindly.

Tracy shook her head and pulled Jamie up onto her shoulder to wind him. She didn't need Rob's help, she just wanted time alone, and to grieve properly where no one could see her do so. _"No It'll be ok, Peter will help me" _she insisted as she got up to carry Jamie away.

Rob frowned as he sat and pondered her strange behaviour but he wasn't prepared to have a fight with her about it. At the end of the day there was a plus to this idea of Tracy's, at least if she was at number one all day she would be moping around there and not at his and at least she'd be out of his hair. Looking at the clock he suddenly noticed the time and almost spat his mouthful of tea all over the table, he had five minutes till the bookies opened and if he didn't get a move on he would be late. Rushing to get up he knocked the chair over and practically ran to the bedroom in search of some fresh clothes.

Ten minutes later and now officially late Rob didn't even stop to kiss Tracy or Jamie goodbye and in a flash he was gone. Tracy was almost ready too, Jamie was dressed and she was too, all that was left was just the make up and the accessories to add the finishing touches. As she applied the last layer of her bright red lipstick she smiled to herself in the mirror. That was it the perfect cover and no one could see her pain hidden beneath that mask of foundation. Picking Jamie back up out of his cot she took him and placed him into his pram. It was time to face the world and her fears.


	10. Chapter 10

Tracy entered number one to find it felt cold and unfamiliar, not like the home it once was. Everything seemed so much duller now there was no one living there. It was just as it had been the morning of her mum's funeral and the teacup from which Ken had last drunk from was idle and alone on the dining room table. Abandoning Jamie just inside the doorway Tracy approached it and lifted it with tears in her eyes. She put it back down and moved into the kitchen where only a few dishes sat on the side ready to be put away and the teaspoon lay by the kettle on the side. Realisation hit her, she had this mammoth task to take on and only a few days to get it done in. Tracy had never been very pro-active and she had no idea how or where she was going to start with all of this. Her parents collected such junk, of which none of it she was interested in keeping but she supposed she would have to ask Peter and other members of their extended family if they wished to claim any of it. Tracy was only interested in what was of value, things she could sell and exchange to buy things she wanted with the money; which was typical of her character even at such a sad and emotional time.

She sat down at the dining table with a thud as she landed on the chair and sighed loudly. Pouting she looked around, her eyes drifting over the contents of the room as she tried to find inspiration to start. Nothing caught it until her eyes landed on a small box by the television that she had never noticed before. She quizzically stared at it for a few minutes before slowly getting up to investigate it further. Crouching slowly she prised it from where it seemed wedged and held it in her hands. It wasn't huge but big enough to have things within. It was tin, no lock just a pop off lid. It had a thick layer of dust and Tracy carefully carried it back to the table where she placed it down and without hesitation pulled off the lid.

It was touch and not removed easily but with enough force she eventually managed it. Inside she didn't know what she expected to find but she was filled with excitement at the prospect it could be of value. At first there were just a stack of papers that Tracy pulled out, clippings and bits from a magazine only someone like Blanche would have kept. Tatty recipe cards were the next thing she pulled out and then a small box followed after. It was blue velvet, ring sized and Tracy snapped it open excitedly only to discover it was empty. Carelessly she tossed it behind her and carried on searching through the little tin. As the ring box landed upon the floor from it's lining a tiny little gem rolled out from where it had been lodged in the gap in which the ring would usually sit and rolled to the carpet edge and into the gap of the skirting, lost forever.

Huffing Tracy pulled out the last of what was in the box, a few envelopes and some letters addressed to someone she had never heard of. The last thing, buried right at the bottom an old and rather creepy looking book. She flicked the pages and discarded it with the rest of the contents as being invaluable. She wrote the whole thing off as waste of her time and chucked it across to the sofa. That would become the junk pile she thought to her self as she became disappointed and scowled at the inanimate object with disgust. Feeling that she wasn't off to a good start Tracy took herself over to the kitchen, filled the kettle and flicked the switch to set it boiling. She desperately needed a brew. She had lost all feelings of emotion she had previously felt this morning and was fighting their return, putting her defences up. There was one thing Tracy was grateful for though, time alone. She hadn't realised she had needed it but it was doing her the world of good to just be locked away alone without people trying to act sympathetic towards her as if they cared for her when they didn't.

Hours had passed and Jamie had been as good as gold sleeping and sitting quietly in his playpen as Tracy sorted through the dining room and the front room that used to be her daughter's bedroom. Outside the weather was becoming over cast and it was getting dark quicker than normal. Glancing at the clock Tracy saw that it was heading for four and she had been working at this for longer than it had seemed. So far she had found nothing worth keeping. Looking around her she had piles of stuff everywhere and just couldn't be bothered to deal with any more of it for now. She was hungry and bored as she suspected her son was. Grabbing him she placed him back in the pram and snatched her handbag up from the table to head to Dev's in search of something she could bring back and have for tea.

As she came out onto the street she heard her name called. Coming from the direction of the Bookies was Rob. She rolled her eyes and then turned, posing with her hand on her hip, flicked her hair and beamed at him her best smile.

"_Hello you…how's it going?" _he asked as he slipped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss.

"_Well what are you after" _she joked pulling away from him with a smile.

"_Nothing" _ he said squirming. _"Oh come on Rob, you don't kiss me like that for nothing these days" _she scolded as she frowned at him suspiciously.

"_Ok…don't be mad I might have let it slip to Peter about you sorting and he has said he's coming over later to help" _Rob said defusing the situation by turning his attention to his son as Tracy whined.

He knew she wasn't pleased but he'd done it on purpose because he didn't like the thought of her dealing with it all by herself. They parted ways after she told him she was spending the night at number one to get it all finished and that she would keep Jamie with her but that he'd need to pick up Amy from Leanne and look after her. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed as he returned to the Bookies determined to talk Peter into looking after his niece instead.

Rummaging through the chilled goods that were on offer at the corner shop Tracy was left with little choice and settled for a microwave pasta dish and a couple of jars of baby food. As she neared the till she grabbed a couple of bottles of wine and paid for her goods without exchange between her and a silent Dev. She was thankful for it and took the bag leaving as quickly as she could. As she stepped back onto the street the black clouds covered the sky and without warning the heavens opened.

Lashings of rain fell as a loud rumble of thunder sounded making Jamie begin to cry as he became as soaked as his mother in the pram. Tracy ran best she could back to the house and fumbled with the keys in her wet hands as she struggled to get the door unlocked. Dripping wet Tracy pushed Jamie in first and then followed giving a girlish shriek as a loud clap of lightening appeared in the sky. She slammed the door, bolted and locked it and made her way though the dark house to the dining room. Flicking on the lights she headed through further to the kitchen to put the dinner on. Jamie would eat his cold so she knew she had time to get him comfortable and settled again before settling down with her own.

Dinner had been less than appealing and half the bottle of wine had been consumed in an attempt to improve it. Jamie was settled for the night in his cot as Tracy sat flicking through a photo album she had discovered earlier. All sorts of happy family memories, her and Peter as youngsters and family occasions. She was enjoying reminiscing and was even coming over emotional again as she fondly remembered now past family members and at the photos of her parents that tugged especially hard on her heart strings. She was properly grieving now as the tears rolled down her cheeks slowly.

At quarter passed nine dead on the dot there was a loud knock at the door that made Tracy jump. She got up to answer it knowing it would be Peter and rolled her eyes in frustration. She wanted to be alone and she was going to tell him so. Peter stood trying to shelter himself from the freezing rain and Tracy allowed him in only to the hall where she stood with an unimpressed look upon her face and her arms folded.

"_I don't need your help Peter. In fact I'd like to just be by myself tonight if you don't mind" _snapped Tracy when he explained the reason for his visit. He was hurt but understood and gracefully did the grown up thing and left her to it. After all there was always tomorrow that he could come round.

Returning to her wine and the photo's Tracy smiled at them fondly flicking through the pages quicker now as she sipped away at her drink. Outside the storm was brewing again but somehow Tracy managed to block it all out. The wine was numbing her and leaving her feeling drowsy. Tidying and sorting had exhausted her more than she ever could have imagined. Before she could stop herself, Tracy felt her eyelids drooping and soon she was slumped over the table resting gently, her hand still loosely wrapped around her wine glass.

As the clock hit midnight a loud, deep and rather angry sounding rumble of thunder jolted Tracy awake. The room was suddenly plunged into darkness as the power went out and the only light provided was from the flashes of lightening outside the kitchen window that crackled eerily. A sudden chill blanketed the room and made Tracy shudder as if a ghost had passed through her. She got up from the chair cautiously and made her way over to the side dresser for a candle. In the draw she searched desperately with her hand for a box of matches. Behind her something moved and she freaked out. Her breathing became erratic as she called out _"Who's there" _

She located the matches and quickly pulled one from the box and lit it up to light the candle, which she then grabbed to turn and face where the noise had come from. _"Hello" _she shakily called out, examining the dimly lit room as the candle flickered causing shadowing on the walls. Shivering she waited to see if anyone answered her.

"_Oh Hello Tracy love" _she heard the familiar voice of her mother.


	11. Chapter 11

It came from just beside her. It had to be her mind playing tricks. Rigidly she turned her head and held up the candle to see if anyone was there and screamed at what she saw. In her chest her heart tightened with fright and fear. She was silenced and rooted to the spot as there, stood just beside her was her mother. Deirdre's hand reached out to touch her daughter's trembling face and it was so realistic it frightened Tracy to death. It was becoming increasingly obvious to her that this was no nightmare this was pure reality. Her mother's soft fingertips brushed her cheek as her bottom lip started to tremble and tears formed in her eyes. It was so upsetting and confusing for her as her mind tried to register and understand the explainable.

"_Tracy love, don't cry" _said her mother in a comforting tone.

Tracy screwed her eyes up tight and taking deep breaths she began to mutter something. _"You can't be here, you died mam….you died" _she cried as she came to the conclusion this must just be a hallucination caused by stress.

"_Don't talk nonsense Tracy love" _scolded Deirdre as she grabbed her and gave her a tight squeeze.

As if by magic that second the light suddenly came back on flooding the room but when Tracy opened her eyes expecting it all to have just been some strange sensation and trickery of the mind she was shocked to see her mother still standing there. It completely freaked her out and she wanted to run but something compelled her to stay. It was strange but she felt a warm tingling sensation that her mother seemed to be alive and in good health, even if she didn't understand why she had to be grateful. Her mother seemed to have been resurrected from the dead and although slightly traumatised she was pleased just to have her back.

Falling into Deirdre's arms Tracy clung to her mother in fright that this may all be too good to be true. Any normal human being would have completely freaked out by now, but Tracy wasn't normal. Taking deep calming breathes she allowed her dead mother to comfort her, stroking her hair gently and telling her everything would be ok as she had done so many times before.

In his cot Jamie began to stir, he needed Deirdre's attention not that of his mother. She hadn't reacted in the way he had anticipated at the reappearance of her mother but he figured he could use this to his advantage. His cries started off weak and lacking power to begin with but were quick to develop into ear piercing screams when one of the two of them didn't instantly come running. Deirdre was like a robot as she pulled away from Tracy and headed over to the cot and lifted her grandson out to bounce him gently where he instantly calmed.

As Tracy watched the scene before her she began doubting whether anything that had happened lately was real or not. This seemed real and she preferred this much more. She allowed herself to convince her mind that this was reality and that her mother was well and truly alive and well. This must mean her dad was as well. Hopefully she smiled and wiped away her stray tears to address her mother. She had a question that needed an answer, it would either confirm her greatest fears or would relieve her greatly so that life could resume as it had been before all the trauma and pain.

"_So mam, is dad about?" _she asked bravely. She hoped very much he was but she didn't know how she'd react if he appeared suddenly at her side.

"_No love, Ken's been dead nearly a year. You know that!" _answered Deirdre with wide eyes and an amused look as Tracy was asking her something so silly. She knew Ken was dead as well as the next person. Turning pale Tracy looked at her mum with fear in her eyes. A year made no sense and she now felt maybe she had been transported to a parallel universe. There was something very spooky and supernatural going on inside number one.

"_No mam, dad died yesterday. You died the week before" _stated Tracy as Deirdre shook her head and looked at her like she were crazy.

"_I think I'd know if I were dead Tracy, wouldn't you?" _exclaimed Deirdre as she shook her head. She was amazed by Tracy's ludicrous statement.

"_But mam" _protested Tracy as if it were all normal.

Deirdre shook her head and tutted as she headed into the kitchen with Jamie to make him a bottle. The poor little mite must be starving she thought as she looked around only noticing the half used jar of baby food by the sink. Rooted to the spot Tracy watched as her recently deceased mother busied herself feeding her baby boy.

"_Look at all this mess"_ declared Deirdre as re-entered the room feeding Jamie as she held him cradled in her arms. Her eyes glided across all of the personal possessions piled around and she once again ended up shaking her head before her gaze fell back to Tracy.

"_You look shattered love. You should go and get some rest. I'll deal with all of this" _Deirdre brightly offered.

Tracy nodded her head in agreement but was still struggling to come to terms with the fact her mum was back. She turned to go when she realised Deirdre was still holding Jamie and she turned back to take him with her. There wasn't enough trust or understanding just yet for her to feel comfortable leaving her precious little baby with the living dead. Taking Jamie from her mum she gently rocked him and walked out of the room to head up to bed. Yawning as she went up the stairs she suddenly felt very frightened of the dark and the fact she was alone but she didn't let it stop her staying even though she had the chance to run.

Shutting the bedroom door Tracy settled down on her old bed and snuggled Jamie in close. There was a distinct chill in the air as she shivered between the sheets and tried her best to close her eyes and get some much-needed rest. The alarm clock on the side told her it was heading for two and she yawned again, her heavy eyelids drooping and seconds later she was asleep. Lying quietly beside his mother Jamie gently kicked his little legs and punched the air with his hands as he began to struggle. He was focusing all his powers to control the relative downstairs and it was exhausting him also. He called her upstairs, silently putting all sorts of ideas into his grandmother's head. She stopped when instructed just outside the door and opened it. As she was instructed she crept in and lifted him from his mother's arms and then returning to the hallway with him. Tracy didn't stir she simply settled further into the comfort of her bed and smiled sweetly at whatever she was dreaming. As Deirdre had also been instructed she had brought with her the key to the room. Possessed by Jamie's wicked thoughts, Deirdre popped it in the lock and turned it, trapping Tracy in her room. Then she headed back downstairs where she placed Jamie in his pram and got on with returning their possessions back to their rightful places whilst he slept replenishing himself ready to get ready to reek more havoc on the street come morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Strangely Tracy woke the next morning feeling completely rested even though she was certain she had had a nightmare. She hadn't noticed the disappearance of her son's presence throughout the night and still hadn't upon opening her eyes. She had fallen asleep with him in her arms but that thought was long forgotten as she stretched whilst blinking at the bright sunlight that flooded into the room from the small crack in the curtains. Time didn't matter and she didn't know how early or late it was, in fact Tracy didn't care. She was just grateful that she had managed to finally get some rest after what could only have been described as a stressful few days.

Yawning she stretched out on the sheets and then gave a shiver as she realised how chilly she felt having not slept under the blanket. Rubbing her eyes she looked around the room and came to terms with her surroundings, the faded floral wallpaper, slightly worn carpet and that homely smell her parents house always had from lingering fragrances of home cooked meals. That was when the realisation kicked in that she was still at her parents and that her baby boy was not present. She was certain she had him with her the night before and when all the horrific events of her dead mother's reappearance suddenly came flooding back to mind she began to panic. In a shaky voice she pointlessly called out his name, like they did in the movies when searching for a missing person, especially a child. She had always thought it pointless and stupid, '_like a baby would answe_r', she had once scoffed to Rob and now here she was re-enacting it.

Running to the door she frantically tried to get out of the room not realising that the door was actually locked. She struggled with it for quite a while before giving up and going to the window. There was no way she could climb out but maybe someone passing by or just out in the street would help her. Wrenching the window up and sticking her head out the cold wind hit her and made her shiver. The temperature had been very deceiving in its freezing presence when the sun was shining outside. Typical thought Tracy as she gazed down at the cobbles and up and down the street, not a soul in sight. Rolling her eyes she brought herself back into her bedroom and shut the window to prevent any more of the freezing cold air entering her already cold bedroom.

Looking around the bedroom she scanned for her handbag but soon realised she had not brought it up with her the night before and could just see it hanging on the back of the pram still in the hallway downstairs. Anybody else would have been terrified at the concept they were trapped in a room, in a house with someone who had been resurrected and their baby had disappeared overnight as they became mysteriously locked in a room, but not Tracy Barlow. Flopping down on the bed she pouted moodily as her stomach gave a loud _'where is my breakfast' _rumble. What a start to a day she thought as she looked around again for some sort of inspiration. There had to be a way out of the room?

Downstairs Jamie sat in his high chair and watched as his grandma Deirdre busied herself in the kitchen making them some breakfast. No doubt it would be burnt as usual and not taste very nice but Jamie wasn't fussed, as long as it was hot and filled his tummy it had to be an improvement on the cold jar of rubbish his mother had tried to feed him the night before. She hummed and busied herself as if she didn't realise she was actually the living dead and before long she was feeding her grandson as if all was normal. With her thoughts controlled by Jamie she was aware of Tracy now upstairs banging on the door with vigour and yelling for someone to let her out but did nothing to help her. It would be Jamie's decision as to when he would allow his mothers release. Continuing on it wasn't until they had both finished breakfast and Jamie had kindly allowed her to have a read of the morning horoscopes that he allowed Deirdre back upstairs to release Tracy.

As the key entered the lock Tracy jumped back from the door not sure whom she was going to find the other side. It frightened her as much as it had the previous night the sight of her mother stood there. She jumped upon seeing her properly in daylight and then screamed, she had sworn it was all a bad dream. This couldn't be happening, it had to be a fragment of her imagination. When someone passed on they were gone, never to return. Confused and scared Tracy backed into the room as her mother just stood there, lifeless and staring in at her as she blocked the doorway. Speechless and worried Tracy fidgeted on the spot as she debated whether she could get away if she pushed her way but something was holding her back. She was scared to go near her mother, fear of the unknown getting the better of her.

Deirdre suddenly moved, causing Tracy to jump again and gave a little squeak as her mother turned and suddenly headed down the stairs like a gormless zombie. Rushing to the doorway Tracy stopped and watched in a confused state as her mother whistled away as she made her way back into the dinning room. With a quizzical frown and intrigued somewhat by the mysterious goings on, Tracy slowly made her way down the stairs and meandered into the dining room observing closely. Coming up behind her son she gently placed a kiss on his cheek and bravely tested the waters.

"_Mam?" _she asked, not following with an actual question.

"_Oh love you are so pale anyone would think you'd seen a ghost"_ joked Deirdre at the sight of her daughter all pale skin and with smudged mascara eyes from her sleep.

"_I have!" _squealed Tracy as if she were having a normal domestic with her mum.

"_Tracy love, don't exaggerate. You have not seen a ghost" _scolded Deirdre as she widened her eyes and looked over her specks at Tracy.

"_You're a ghost mam! Well sort of….I mean your dead you shouldn't even be here" _protested Tracy like a stroppy teenager.

"_I have never heard anything so ludicrous Tracy" _snapped Deirdre as she started cleaning. Her suggestions were outrageous. Seeing an opportunity Tracy quickly pulled Jamie out of his high chair and snuggled him close to our chest as she made a quick dart to the door. When Deirdre turned back to carry on the conversation she realised she was alone. Calling out Tracy's name she came out into the hall to see the front door wide open and arriving at it she saw Tracy running across the cobbles to the bookies. A smile tugged at her lips and then she disappeared. Just vanished into thin air.


	13. Chapter 13

"_Rob, oh my god Rob…" _screamed Tracy as she burst in.

Luckily the place wasn't busy, only a few regular punters fixated on a race. Peter was behind the counter but there seemed to be no sight of Rob. She stopped panting hard as she approached the counter and figured Peter would have to do. She needed to tell someone about Deirdre and her spooky re-appearance at number one. Stumbling and stuttering with her words her brother eyed her suspiciously and raised his eyebrow in concern. She was confusing him, making no sense and the majority of what she was saying was incomprehensible.

"_Woah, Tracy slow down…" _stated Peter when he could get a word in.

Stopping and taking a deep breath she started all over again, this time slowing the pace of her words and making sure to pronounce them properly. The more she said the paler Peter became and by the end of it he was in denial. What his sister was telling him was impossible and it couldn't be true. Gathering his senses he shook his head and the colour slowly returned to his cheeks just as Rob came back in.

"_Tracy?" _ He questioned recognising her instantly. Then Rob looked passed her to Peter who was shaking his head.

"_Oh Rob, its awful and Peter doesn't believe me" _screamed Tracy as she turned and hurried towards him, squashing their son between them as she attempted to get an awkward comforting hug from him. Loosely he wrapped his arms around her and shushed her as she blatantly play acted at being upset and over emotional. Mouthing across to Peter Rob asked what was wrong but Peter just shrugged and frowned at the man he deemed his lesser. Getting back to work he busied himself in betting slips and odds as Rob focused back on Tracy.

"_What's happened then?" _

"_Its mam Rob, she came back last night and she's in the house" _exclaimed Tracy pulling away and with an unmistakeable gleam in her eye. Rob knew she wasn't as frightened as she was making out but still he played on it with her. They were such a little team when they came together. Taking Jamie from Tracy he took his son and handed him to his uncle over the counter. Peter somewhat stunned took the infant and was left speechless when Rob and his sister suddenly disappeared.

Having not yet spent much time with his nephew Peter felt terribly uncomfortable and hoped his parents wouldn't be long because it was such an inconvenience having Jamie cradled in his arms. The two punters who were hanging around suddenly shuffled out, grumbling at having lost and Peter couldn't waste the opportunity to shut up shop and dump Jamie with someone better qualified to look after him. Hurrying out of the bookies he locked the door and hurried across the street banging on the door of his parents house knowing Jamie's parents were inside.

"_Tracy" _he called with frustration when neither of them opened the door.

Inside Tracy was frantically trying to convince Rob that her mum was there but all signs of her and the tidying up she had witnessed her doing seemed to have disappeared. It had Tracy dumbfounded but she was so certain Rob was concerned for her mentality at dealing with trying to grieve for the loss of her parents. He was still frowning, it was almost like a permanent expression on his face when he took her in his arms and held her close.

"_I think you're stressed babe" _ he said stroking her hair.

Tracy took immediate offence to his suggestion that he didn't believe her. Pulling away she glanced at him as they both continued to ignore Peter calling to them from outside. Folding her arms and raising her eyebrows to mark how surprised she felt by his lack of belief in her she shook her head and over exaggerated as she again started to describe to him in ultimate detail what had happened the night before.

"_You don't believe me Rob but I am telling you, mam was here" _stressed Tracy as he started to chuckle.

"_It's not funny" _she whinged with a typical sulking Tracy pout.

"_No I don't" _scoffed Rob as he shook his head at her.

"_Why not?" _

"_Because it is absolutely ludicrous" _ Rob scoffed.

Heading for the door he opened it up and let Peter inside. Tracy remained in the living room with her head in her hands as her fingers brushed through her hair in frustration when Rob and Peter entered. Peter went straight to her, depositing Jamie straight back in her arms. He'd only spent no more than twenty minutes alone with him but something gave him the creeps about his nephew's shining blue eyes and he couldn't bring himself to look at him. He left abruptly after that, not even hanging around to check the house for himself.

After a few hours at number one helping Tracy tidy up the smallest amount of the mess Rob had had enough of her. She was still trying to convince him that Deirdre was in that house and he was certain now that she was losing her mind. It must be stress, too much pressure he assumed from losing both parents in such quick succession. He couldn't leave her there on her own again, stopping her he insisted that she leave this mess for a few days and go home to get some rest. He collected up Jamie's things and was ready to go but Tracy had returned to a stack of papers.

"_Tracy come on, lets go" _sighed Rob.

"_Yea, one second" _she said as she avidly read a clipping she had in her hand.

"_What's that?" _ demanded Rob as he slowly started to approach her.

"_Nothing" _ insisted Tracy as she crumpled it in her hand to keep it from sight. With that she got straight up and threw on her jacket after shoving the tatty paper into her jeans pocket when Rob's back was turned. Taking the pram from him she headed out first smiling as she went. This made Rob suspicious. Tracy's moods often changed at the drop of a hat but she suddenly seemed very serene compared to how hysterical she had been not more than ten minutes ago about her mum and the events of the previous night.

Rob observed Tracy all evening, watching very closely to see if she returned to the scrap of paper. He was eager to find out what it was that had captured her attention earlier. Tracy to was anxious, wanting to be alone so that she could finish reading what had captured her imagination earlier. It was a headline that had made this particular clipping stand out and after only scanning the first paragraph Tracy had found the relevance strange but with Rob hovering she was becoming increasingly frustrated that she couldn't investigate further.

As stubborn as each other they had both stayed within in close proximity of one another the entire evening and now tiredness was beginning to creep up on them. Giving in first Tracy hoped this would be the small window she needed alone. She got up, not saying a thing and headed to the bathroom. An idea having suddenly popped into her head of how she could generate the alone time she needed, Tracy locked the door and instantly began running a bath. A twenty minute soak would be all she needed and if Rob tried to disturb her she would be angry. Sitting down on the toilet seat lid she let the water run, ignoring the noise it created as it thundered against the bath tub and pulled the article out to read on.

_**'IS AN OMEN PRESENT?' **_read the headline.

Scanning the first part of the article again Tracy read about the mysterious goings on of a young boy who seemed to have lost everyone who meant the world to him. They had all been murdered in terribly brutal ways and he had seemed to have little or no emotions after the deaths. The further she got into the article the more she found herself relating to the tragedy's that seemed to have a terrible resemblance to those of her own. Funnily there were no mention of names, neither did there seem to be any dates but Tracy didn't find this strange. She was so intrigued by the details that she let all logic slip her mind. She was lost in the writing, her eyes just reading the last paragraph when her breathing hitched in fright at what she read.

"_**The latest of the victims to be claimed is mother Tracy Barlow, who last night met a brutal end when..." **_

She didn't get to finish the sentence as she was interrupted by Rob knocking on the door and calling out to her. Freaked out and already on edge she jumped up in fright and the piece of paper fell from her hand and floated down into the water. Cursing she reached down to fish it out but it just disintegrated into nothing in her fingers. Now she was frightened, properly scared and felt trapped. Quickly she went for the bathroom door and tried to unlock it but it wouldn't budge.


	14. Chapter 14

Panicking Tracy felt herself beginning to feel dizzy. All that was happening was too much for her to take. She had practically just read her own fate but was in the dark as to knowing how it came about, all she knew was that it was a brutal end. As she stepped back from the door and slid her fingers into her hair and she tried to stop the fuzziness she was feeling the room began to spin. Screaming Tracy watched as everything whizzed around her in a blur and then turned black as she fell to the floor with a thud. Water from the bath had begun to overflow and poured over the bath edge as it trickled to the puddle being created on the tiles.

"_Trace!" _ Rob yelled when he heard the thud to the tiles.

Quickly he tried the door again, the handle springy under his touch and it opened with ease. Completely baffled he didn't understand why suddenly it was so easy to open when he could have sworn when he had tried to go after Tracy it had been locked. Something creepy was definitely going on but he had no time to dwell on it. Racing to Tracy he scooped her up from the floor as she groaned and her eyes rolled in her head as she came round. She felt light headed and fuzzy.

In his cot little Jamie was happily kicking his legs and smiling as he gurgled away. Having officially freaked out both of his parents he was feeling triumphant. An incite into the future for his mother would keep her on her toes and his father with his lack of intelligence in the super natural didn't need scaring because it wouldn't work on him. Jamie had other plans up his sleeve for Rob. Listening he waited for the opportune moment to hail attention for himself. With his senses he was analysing the current situation, using all his powers established so far to determine what his father was doing. Jamie let Rob have enough time to struggle with lifting Tracy and bring her back to the bedroom and then a few seconds longer to return to the bathroom and stop the running water that was currently destroying the bathroom. He then allowed him to return to the bedroom and sit beside Tracy and when he reached up about to gently stroke her face Jamie screamed.

In all his might he tensed his little body and used up all the air in his lungs with screams and crying. It made Rob jump but he was doing so at the attention of his son. Tracy was still resting and he feared her mood if he let Jamie scream and disturb her. He reached down into the cot and stiffly pulled his son out as he desperately tried to sooth him but Jamie knew quiet was what Rob wanted and he wasn't about to comply. His aim was to make his daddy leave the room and have him fretting about Tracy and her health because he couldn't be there to keep an eye on him. Rob tried everything once out into the main living area of the flat to try and soothe his son but nothing was working, he wasn't hungry, didn't need a change or winding and didn't even seem satisfied with cuddles and attention. Becoming frustrated with Jamie Rob bounced him in his arms as he wracked his brain for further ideas. It was heading now for midnight and after a long day himself Rob just wanted to relax not that Jamie was going to allow that.

Hours had passed and now sat on the sofa still rocking his screaming son Rob was so tired he kept dropping off for the odd second. In fear he was going to harm Jamie by falling asleep and dropping him he rose talking his screaming son back to the bedroom. He had no choice, he had been soothing him for so long without success that if Jamie wanted to scream he was going to have to self sooth. As he entered the bedroom he saw Tracy still out for the count and felt envious but after only a few seconds with their son howling she was starting to stir. Feeling groggy and heavy headed she gave a weak moan and opened up her eyes as Rob climbed in beside her after he'd deposited Jamie into his cot.

"_What time is it?" _Tracy asked innocently in her sleepy state before yawning.

"_Three" _Rob replied moodily as he cut the bedside lamp and tried to settle despite the racket Jamie was still making. If this went on much longer he swore he'd lose it, surely the infant should have tired by now and if not he couldn't have much energy left to continue all night.

When dawn arrived and light started to flood into the bedroom Rob was more than annoyed to realise he hadn't even manage to get one hour of decent sleep. Jamie without fail had been screaming all night and it was hell. Tracy also hadn't gotten much rest and was suddenly still very on edge as she remembered what had happened with the article the previous day. She bolted upright in a panic, disturbing Rob more than the light and the white noise crying from the baby.

"_Trace if you are awake will you get him the hell out of here so I can sleep before work!" _ he yelled.

She mumbled a reply shortly after she had properly digested his request and then not feeling too clever but a little frightened by Rob's mood she got up and went to Jamie. He was red and tears streamed down his face from his crying and even when she picked him up and snuggled him to her chest as she hurried to get out of the bedroom he continued. She took him through to the building site of a nursery that they hadn't even begun to decorate properly to get him some clean clothes and to change him. She found it odd as Rob had the night before when nothing she did seemed to satisfy him and almost fresh out of ideas could only think of one more thing she could try. Something obviously had him very upset so Tracy hoped that this plan would work. Strapping him into the pram she continued to shush and calm him before returning to the bedroom to dress herself. Just in something casual and for once she didn't look her perfect self. The clothes were miss match and her un-brushed hair was scooped into a scruffy looking ponytail. As she left she told Rob she was just popping out to which he retorted with a pissed off sounding moan. Tracy didn't have the energy to fight with him about his attitude but it stank, having a baby was hard work and these kind of things you just had to deal with. She thought Rob should grow up and deal with it like a man, what she didn't realise was he had been dealing with it and he was at the end of his tether. Fatherhood just didn't agree with him, a bit like motherhood didn't much agree with her.

Pushing her son out onto the street he still didn't silence. Embarrassing as it was for Tracy he continued to cry and scream all the way around and onto the cobbles. As Tracy approached number one she slowed her pace before coming to a stop. She didn't know if she dared to go inside and see if her mother had reappeared. It was tempting but she just wasn't sure. Her hand hovered in front of the door as she tried seriously to block out Jamie's cries that seemed to have simmered to whimpers.

Lost in a world of thought it made her jump when Emily offered her a friendly good morning from her front doorway. She gave a tight-lipped smile and then listened as Emily made a few friendly comments about Jamie's upset state. Emily shuffled out onto the street, sympathetically smiling back at Tracy as she peered in at the infant who with scrunched up little fists was wriggling whilst punching away at the air above him.

"_He seems very distressed" _she commented.

"_Yeah, yeah he is aunty Emily and I have tried everything" _replied Tracy with a lot of stress and emphasis on her words that was intentional.

Frowning Emily Bishop looked back to her niece and gave her a look that noted how much she didn't appreciate being spoken to like that but she forgave Tracy. Clearly she was tired and stressed out. Being the kind hearted person that Emily was and knowing all the pressure Tracy had been unlucky to have lately she offered to take Jamie for a while to give Tracy a rest. Her eyes lit up at the mention of the gesture and she couldn't have agreed quicker. Tracy practically abandoned Jamie in the street and was almost in Rosamond Street before she called back to thank Emily.

"_My pleasure" _the older woman called back before taking to the helm of the pram to move Jamie into the warm.

"_Now you little darling, lets get you sorted" _cooed Emily once she had the pram parked up in the hall. Reaching in she pulled him out and he instantly quietened. Pleased that she had satisfied him Emily took him through to the kitchen where she started to make herself a brew. It was as a still half asleep Norris came into the kitchen that he got a shock. The last thing he had expected to see was baby Jamie and Emily.

"_W..wh..what's he doing here Emily?" _he curtly asked as he stood baffled in the kitchen doorway.

"_Well poor Tracy, he was out there screaming away in his pram and she could simply do nothing to sooth him. She looked so tired Norris that I offered to look after him" _ Emily replied in a rather chirpy tone.

Shaking his head to mark his dissatisfaction at Emily's choice he shuffled forward and made a grab for the teapot but she handed him Jamie instead. Jamie was displeased by this choice but went to Norris silently as Emily ushered them into the dining room to sit ready for breakfast. Muttering under his breath Norris did as he was told and uncomfortably took a seat as he held Jamie in stiff arms. Emily pottered in the kitchen, just getting everything together on a tray to bring through when sudden screams from Jamie made her jump. Unfortunately she was holding the pot of scalding hot tea, which she dropped in a sudden action at the initial shock of the crying. It fell to the counter, clipping the edge and shattering the china therefore releasing the boiling hot contents all over Emily. Her screams were weak and covered by those of Jamie's so Norris was unable to hear. Put out himself by Jamie's screams, Norris got up and looked around hurriedly for the infants pram in which to deposit him. Shuffling awkwardly out to the hall he found it and popped Jamie down which only resulted in more screams. Unaware that Emily in the kitchen was suffering with burns and was struggling to make the few steps to the sink to douse them in cold water, Norris hurried back into the dining room and went to head for the kitchen to address Emily on the matter of agreeing to babysitting without his consent now he was home owner. Jamie however only partly satisfied by the chaos he was causing continued to scream and started to plan his next move.


	15. Chapter 15

As Norris flew into the kitchen all dramatic with arms up in the air and shaking his head he failed to notice Emily stood with her arm extended silenced only by the pain she felt in her now blistering skin. She was in shock not knowing how she had come to find herself in such a state. With the kettle she usually had such a steady hand, it was almost as if something beyond her own control had happened. Norris was still bumbling on when Emily felt it necessary to alert him to the fact she was injured and might need some assistance.

"_The world Norris does not revolve around you" _she very bluntly stated in her rather high pitched squeak of a voice she used when trying to make the man see that he was not the only person in the room.

"_Yes...but Emily, this is now my house and I should be consulted.." _he started to advise, stuttering some of the words as he tried to spurt them so quickly as he often did from his mouth before he was actually distracted and bought down from his high horse at noticing Emily.

"_What have you done Emily?" _he questioned, emphasising his words as if trying to say she was clumsy. Shuffling around her he grabbed the nearby tea towel and running the tap doused it in cold water so that he could wrap it around Emily's wrist to counteract the burning and try to sooth the already created injuries. With Jamie still screaming though he was flustered and frustrated, moaning and groaning he aided Emily but didn't stop once about how annoying he found the infants cries. Emily just frowned, it wasn't Jamie's fault that he was upset and it annoyed her greatly that Norris was so judgemental towards the poor little boy.

Norris then helped Emily through to the living room, cursing Jamie to Christ as he helped her to sit down on the sofa. He had well and truly had enough of Jamie and he had only been in his presence for twenty minutes or so. Huffing he returned to the kitchen in a bid to clean the spilt water from the floor but Jamie had a better plan. Silencing himself he strategically used his powers to watch Norris' every move. He didn't much like the man and as a more than sensitive to emotions infant he sensed that Norris disliked him also and that meant it was time to get revenge. As Norris grabbed another towel from the fresh stack Emily had just laundered and threw it down to the floor to soak up the liquid he didn't realise but Jamie was slowly taking control of his mind.

When Jamie decided to use this one of his powers, mind control, and it was the strongest of all that he possessed at such a young age, his eyes became glazed and he lay extremely still. This was because all his concentration was focused on the task at hand. Norris was pleased to finally hear silence and Jamie was reading the pleasant thoughts he was having about the situation. Using his thoughts he slowly began to invade Norris' with very dark and almost demonic one instead . Unaware of what was developing in his mind Norris continued with operation clean up in the kitchen but soon he was no longer bothered about the spillage and he was heading back to the kettle to boil more water. It was all part of Jamie's plan to get rid of Norris and unfortunately take his great aunt Emily too, but at least he would never be abandoned by his mother at number three again.

At Rob's flat Tracy was feeling pleased with herself. An hour away from Jamie and her and Rob had finally managed to spend some quality time together. They hadn't given into their desires for a few weeks now but after their little recreation session both of them were feeling more than refreshed. Tracy hugged the duvet close to her as she bit her bottom lip and seductively watched Rob as he got dressed and finally ready to head out and join Peter at the bookies even though he knew he'd be in a bad mood. Smirking he looked at Tracy, pleased with the fact that he felt satisfied and then after fastening his tie he strode over to her and kissed her forehead.

"_Don't lie in bed all day Trace" _he teased.

"_I will if I want, I am exhausted" _ Tracy replied, over dramatising her speech as if to make out she was hard done by.

"_Yeah, yeah" _ stated Rob as he exited the bedroom with a chuckle.

Tracy pouted, she really was exhausted and no one but her kind aunty Emily believed her. For a minute she let her mind wander, hoping that Jamie wasn't being too much trouble for Emily but she didn't regret burdening her with him. Smirking then she thought of all the wonderful things she could do today whilst he was being cared for by others. Typical of Tracy really to dump her children and have continuous me time. Today she decided would be a pampering and shopping session because as she looked in the mirror all she saw was a tired looking version of herself. A facial, some new clothes and her make up done by one of those professionals in the salon was just what she needed. Picking out one of her better looking outfits she went to shower and got ready to go out.

"_You're late" _snapped Peter as Rob strolled in and sauntered behind the counter. Rob scoffed because it was just typical of Peter to state the flaming obvious.

"_Well I know that mate, don't worry I'll work through my dinner" _smirked Rob as Peter rolled his eyes.

At number three Norris had just finished filling the teapot. He was doing everything as though he was on autopilot with no real thought necessary. Pouring the boiling water to let it stew, filling the sugar bowl with fresh grains and filling a little milk jug from the fresh glass bottle Emily already had out on the side. He was almost ready to load it all onto a tray and go through to Emily, but first he returned the milk to the fridge and then the sugar to the cupboard. Having made the tea as any normal human would it was time for Jamie to add his own ingredient by using Norris as a puppet. Fully controlling him now he made him go to the cupboard where Emily kept all the cleaning supplies. He didn't have to rummage far to find what Jamie wanted him to and so reached for the bleach. He took it back to the teapot, unscrewed the cap and tipped it in an uncontrollable action where it started to pour out and merge with the brewed beverage already within. He had no comprehension of what he was doing or how much of it he was adding to the mix. Jamie kept him going until what had been in the hazard labelled bottle was all gone. It mixed with the hot liquid and disappeared almost instantly becoming as one. It was then that Norris popped the lid back on the teapot having deposited the empty bottle into the bin.

Norris came through the door with a poised perfection almost as if he was a robot. He held the tray out in front of him and headed for the table where he placed it down. He took both cups off and put them on their saucers, then he lifted the teapot and poured them each a drink as Emily sat and watched whilst nursing her hand that still hurt. They said nothing to each other as Norris stirred the milk and sugar into Emily's drink and then bought it to her. As Emily took her first sip Jamie also controlled Norris making him mirror the action before releasing his mind and allowing him to think again for himself. It was too late though, Norris and Emily could both feel the hot liquid consumed burning their throats and not from the heat of it. This was like acid attacking the delicate lining and made Emily cough quite violently.

"_Something about this tea seems strange" _she questioned, looking to Norris for explanation. He nodded in agreement and went to lower his cup to the table when Jamie sensed their suspicions and quickly took back control of the situation. It took a lot more of his strength but he pushed himself to take control of them both. It hit them like a weird sensation but with Jamie's thoughts taking over their own they were powerless to question themselves and what they were doing. Jamie kept control until he had forced them both to consume one full cup of the poisoned tea. The bleach by now was well an truly now into their systems and soon would attack their insides as it slowly and very painfully killed them off. Shattered from his devilish work Jamie slowly removed himself from their heads and fell into a deep sleep of his own, blissfully aware of what was happening to his temporary careers as he enjoyed his slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

Riddled with pain and in agony_, _Norris and Emily were having their insides slowly burnt and had the feeling of sickness as it ate away at their stomach's and other vital organs. It was Emily who went first, her body obviously older and unable to withstand the pain and then Norris not long after. It had poisoned them and now they both lay upon the floor waiting to be discovered. The broken cups that had fallen from their hands were smashed beside each of them on the floor and the teapot sat with the contents upon the table as an eerie silence blanketed the whole house. Jamie woke the second he felt their presence leaving the house. He was most sensitive to knowing when someone had passed with his dark powers. He had been ever so quiet but now he needed to be found so that he wasn't abandoned inside. Starting off quietly he cried and then eventually was wailing loud enough he knew it would just about be heard through the walls to next door or at least the street outside.

It was Sinead who heard the screams, faintly at first over the television that she had on but low as she minded her boyfriend, Chesney's son Joseph. She had been concerned about them after an hour or so because the volume just seemed to be increasing. Turning the television down she got up and made her way to the wall to see if she could hear any better but it didn't really help. She had remembered Chesney telling her of the lady and man who lived next door and that they were quite elderly but as a new resident to the street she didn't know them well. All she could hear was a baby screaming but there wasn't much she could do about it without disturbing Joseph to investigate which she didn't feel much like doing either.

Sinead knew from spending a lot of time recently with Chesney and since moving in at number five that babies could scream for quite a while and that it was something like self-soothing. She decided that as Katy would be collecting Joseph from her in just under an hour that if the baby still seemed to be screaming then she would go and investigate. Taking a seat back on the sofa she tried not to let the noise bother her but for some reason it was niggling away at the back of her mind.

Tracy feeling pampered and fresh stepped out of the taxi right outside her aunty Emily's house and thanked him as she paid him with some of Rob's hard earned money. She smiled up at the house just outside the front door and then smugly stood there waiting for it to be answered. When she was kept waiting she frowned and wrapped her knuckles upon the door again before starting to call 'Aunty Emily' through the door. Her concern started to grow when still she continued to get no answer and she stepped back onto the cobbles to look up to the second floor and shout. She knew they were home because she could hear Jamie crying so she was confused as to what was going on.

Upon hearing Tracy outside Sinead quickly got up and headed to the front door where she opened it up and stepped half out on the pavement to see what all the commotion was about. She caught Tracy's eye and the two of them looked at one another as Sinead explained to her that the crying had been going on for at least an hour. Frustrated Tracy came off of the road and approached the younger girl whom she did not know.

"_Are they even home?" _she asked in a rather abrupt tone and with an attitude Sinead took an instant dislike to. She didn't know who she was talking to but she didn't care, the woman was just rude.

"_I have no idea. I have just heard the baby crying most of the afternoon" _explained Sinead.

"_Do you think he is ok?" _she then asked of Tracy.

Huffing loudly and just glaring at Sinead Tracy was ready to kick off, of course her son wasn't ok. He was screaming his head off and seemed to be alone. Having not thought to try the front door Tracy suddenly got the idea that it might be open when Sinead suggested that Emily might just have fallen asleep or something. It was a good as suggestion as any but Tracy hoped that Emily hadn't when she was supposed to be minding her great nephew. She sighed in relief when the door did come open and in she headed not thanking or saying goodbye to Sinead.

"_You're Welcome" _Sinead sarcastically remarked as she rolled her eyes and headed back inside herself.

"_Aunty Emily?" _Tracy called out as she made her way towards Jamie and pulled him from his pram. He instantly silenced and prepared himself for his mother's reaction when she entered the next room. Tracy reached for the handle of the living room door and called out Emily's name again as she slowly opened it up.

She screamed upon seeing them both on the floor, not able to work out what on earth had happened there and she was shaking as she stood and took it all in. Jamie was about to cause more upset for his mother. His favourite way at the moment to torture her was to make her mother appear from the dead. Tracy turned away and looked back down the hallway, when she turned back Deirdre was stood there just beside the table and was lifting the teapot. Propped on his mother's shoulder Jamie smiled knowing he couldn't see what she could but he was controlling Deirdre.

"_Oh Tracy love would you like a cup of tea?" _Asked Deirdre as she smiled at her daughter and Tracy was so frightened by her reappearance she was frozen to the spot.

Deirdre picked up one of the cups from the tray and started pouring Tracy a cup. She stirred it and then held it out to her frightened daughter whilst displaying the biggest smile on her face. Shaking her head and starting to cry, which ruined her freshly made up face by making her eye liner run and leaving black tear tracks down her cheeks, Tracy backed out of the room. She almost tripped over the wheel of the pram as she bumped into it in the hall as her mother slowly started to approach her still with her arm extended in an attempt to pass Tracy the tea but Tracy was so frightened she was struggling to get out of the front door. Finally getting the door open just as her mam reached her, she had her back to the cobbles and she backed away still, clutching Jamie now tight to her chest and with her eyes fixed on her mother who stopped in the doorway.

"_Oh Tracy stop being so silly and come and have a cup of tea" _ordered Deirdre as she huffed and frowned at her daughters silliness.

"_No Mam, stay away from me" _barked Tracy in warning with wide eyes as she shook her head.

From the bookies Rob was gazing out at the street and just happened to catch sight of Tracy standing in the middle of the road. She seemed very distressed and upset and he watched for a few minutes trying to work out what was happening as he slowly made his way to the door. When he could see enough he stepped out into the street and saw Tracy appeared to staring at an empty doorway. Concerned for her he ran outside and across to her, approaching of course with caution as he didn't know what had her so upset.

"_Trac?" _he queried as he came closer.

"_Tracy?" _he said again as he got even closer and could see now she was in tears and shaking her head whilst fixated on Emily's house. He was concerned for her welfare being stuck out in the middle of the road and itched closer to her until he could place a hand on the back of her shoulder. She jumped and caught her breath frightened and jumped round screaming.

"_Don't touch me. Don't touch me" _she screamed out, staring at Rob not realising at first it was him.

"_Give me Jamie babe." _said Rob as Tracy finally came to terms with the fact it was him and started to calm down. She handed him over to his father and then uttering nonsense looked to Rob and then back to the doorway.

"_She was there Rob, Mam stood right there" _she frantically explained pointing with a shaking finger towards the house.

"_There is no one there Trac, are you sure?" _Rob asked peering inside to see nothing.

Tracy nodded she was so certain but he wasn't convinced, Rob was sure the traumatic loss of her parents was affecting her mental health. Moving Tracy he tried to get her to move with him to the pavement but she was staying put. He moved hoping she would follow and safely on the path with his son he kept trying to encourage her to come over but Tracy wasn't being persuaded. Desperate to get her safe he kept trying and decided it was time for intervention but first he needed to place Jamie in the pram inside. As he came back out to the street he was just about to dash out and grab Tracy when a car came racing around the corner and he shouted to her. Tracy turned just in time to see a flash of black right on top of her and before she had chance to compute what was happening it had hit her and in a flash it was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

"_Don't" _screamed a voice as a horrified Rob ran out into the street and straight to Tracy.

He looked up in time to see Peter stood at his side and looking down on him, wide eyed and full of concern.

"_Don't move her mate" _he repeated again pulling out his mobile to ring for an ambulance.

Rob just stared at Tracy, it had all happened so fast he hadn't completely comprehended it all. It was like being in his own little bubble with her, all sound around him was muffled and it was as if they were completely alone. It was just as his trembling hand reached out to stroke her face that the bubble was burst so to speak metaphorically by the screams coming suddenly again from his son. Torn between the two of them he eventually chose Jamie and went running back inside number three calling out Emily's name expecting her to appear and assist.

No answer came. Leaning into the pram he grabbed Jamie and headed back outside holding him close as he approached Tracy again where she lay upon the cobbles. Peter was still talking away on his phone and a crowd had begun to form outside the factory and the Kabin. Rob scowled at everyone gorping away at her on the ground as he knelt down to be at her side. Jamie's presence caused a strange effect. Tracy had been so still until now. Looking at her Rob didn't know if he was just imagining it but he swore he saw her eyes flicker and then, as if by magic she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"_Tracy!" _exclaimed Rob as the crowds gasped. It was just so strange.

Watching as she struggled to sit up Rob was shocked most of all and had to insist that she not move but she did. That in itself attracted Peter's attention and he turned round to see Tracy wincing as she pushed up on her elbows and he quickly explained to whoever he seemed to be speaking to on the phone. Rob assumed it was the paramedic and as if physic Peter confirmed that to him as he tried to advise Tracy to stay still as he was being instructed.

"_Peter what is going on?" _asked Carla fighting her way through the crowd of her workforce. She hadn't yet paid any attention to Tracy until Peter pointed downwards as he continued his conversation. Carla gasped and had to ask what had happened. Rob started to explain but was somewhat distracted by Tracy still trying to get up even though he had told her not to. He could just see she was going to do more damage but was restricted holding Jamie. Seeing an opportunity he handed Jamie up to Carla, who was taken aback by the action but somewhat reluctantly took her nephew. She was rigid and stiff holding him, not liking having to be maternal in anyway and hoped it wouldn't be for long.

"_Tracy just stay still" _insisted Rob as he reached out to aide her not wanting her to get up.

"_For Christ sake Rob I am fine" _she insisted brushing him away. _"What has happened anyway?" _Tracy asked.

"_You were hit by a car Trac. Don't you remember?" _quizzed Rob, concerned that she seemed to have no recollection of this.

"_Was I? Well I feel ok. Help me up" _said Tracy smiling brightly.

Rob extended his hand to her and was just helping her up off of the cobbles when the ambulance arrived. The paramedics hurried out expecting to see a casualty in the road but even they had to admit it was slightly strange that Tracy was up and standing. Examination was still necessary though and so they loaded her into the back of the ambulance. Tracy had not a scratch on her, nor a bruise and no signs of what potentially should be internal damage. It just made no sense. Confused they insisted that as much as she didn't want to she had to go to the hospital just to check because to survive being hit by a car with no signs of injury would be an unexplainable miracle.

"_Just watch him for a while please Carla" _shouted Rob back to his sister.

"_But...But Rob I have work" _Carla called back but it was too late, the ambulance door was closing and he was gone.

Sighing loudly she looked down at Jamie and shuddered, his big bright blue eyes contrasting with his growing in dark hair gave her the creeps. Stuttering she approached Peter wanting to hand his nephew to him but he put his hands up in surrender, smirking at her as if he found it amusing. Peter turned and started walking back towards the bookies to lock up. Carla went after him, awkwardly chasing as she tried to catch up when Michelle made her way to the front of the crowd and called after her.

"_Carla, where are you going?" _she screeched at the factory boss, who momentarily turned round to show she was carrying Jamie in her arms.

"_Sorry Michelle, can you lock up please" _called Carla back to her as she reached the flat door.

Sighing Michelle glared at her but there wasn't much else she could do. Flailing her arms to mark her annoyance Michelle huffed and then headed back inside to start shutting down, it wasn't like the girls were going to get back to work now anyway and there was only an hour or so until close of business anyway.

Up in the flat Carla was grateful to be able to place Jamie down upon some cushions in the flat. She had nothing of the baby's to help and the pram and bag were still at Emily's. She could hear Peter making his way upstairs and quickly ran to the door to send him back out. If he could retrieve the pram and the baby bits maybe Jamie would just settle and sleep the whole time he was in their care. She hated children and knew she was useless with babies but knowing Peter was just nipping across the street Carla figured she would cope for a few minutes at least. 

Peter headed across to Emily's to find the door still open. He stepped inside and shouted 'hello' expecting her to appear but she didn't. Calling out again he stated this time Norris' name as he took the pram and manoeuvred it to the door. He had a bad but funny feeling that he should go through the house to see if he could find them but he didn't want to intrude. Calling out again he just made them aware that he was taking the pram and having said so he backed out of the door and closed it up.

"_Oh good your back!" _was all Carla could answer as she rushed over to help him.

"_Thanks love. Look I am going to have to go to the hospital" _explained Peter doubling back and out of the door before she could stop him.

"_Wait…Peter you can't just…just…." _She shouted down to him but he was gone before she could get the words out. _"….leave me with a baby" _she sighed to herself finishing the sentence and closing the door.

Slowly she walked over to where she had placed Jamie down, lifted him up and took him to place him in his pram figuring he would be safer in there. The second she placed him down he started whimpering and Carla felt bad but she just didn't like the child. Leaving him but feeling guilty Carla headed to fridge and grabbed the remainder of a bottle of white she had started the other day. As she poured a large glass she looked at it longingly and hoped that after consuming it would muffle some of the noise her nephew had now started making.


	18. Chapter 18

As Michelle passed by Rosamond Street absolutely fuming at Carla for having left her in the factory running things alone for the last part of the working day she was distracted by the sound of faint cries coming from above the bookies. She took a small bit of delight in the fact Carla must be having a hard time looking after her nephew but hearing how distressed he seemed to be she felt she couldn't just ignore him. She knew how useless Carla was with children and it wasn't fair on the poor little mite not to check on him. Crossing the street she went to the door and rang the bell.

The buzzer rang out loudly making Carla jump. She hadn't been expecting anybody but she couldn't have moved faster at the prospect someone had come to relieve her of caring for Jamie. Peter had been gone hours and it was driving her mad being alone with an infant. The babysitting was all made worse by the fact that Jamie just wouldn't go to sleep. The wine was not helping her much, it was muffling the sound but every time Carla was beginning to distance herself she was sure he was getting louder and louder. Slamming the empty wine glass down on the coffee table Carla drunkenly wobbled to the door and down the stairs.

"_''iya" _ Carla muttered as she opened the door to see Michelle stood there.

Michelle stood cross armed and glared at Carla; she stank of booze and now the door was open Michelle could hear the full extent of baby Jamie's cries. Carla invited Michelle in and up the stairs she followed her. Not a word was spoken between them as Michelle went straight to Jamie's pram and found herself wincing at the ear piercing screams he was making as she approached.

"_What were you doing to him Carla?" _ she questioned as she shouted over Jamie's screams to be be heard.

No answer came so Michelle turned around to see where Carla had gotten to and was horrified to see her sat back on the sofa with a fresh glass of wine. Screeching her name in a scolding manner Michelle demanded that Carla answer her. Sighing deeply Carla took a sip of wine and then turned to face Michelle. She started with the same excuse she always did about being rubbish with kids and then went on about how Jamie just kept screaming and screaming and she didn't know what to do. Michelle ran through a check-list of things that she thought would be obvious and Carla shook her head at most of the options before shrugging and admitting she hadn't tried any of those because she didn't know. Returning her focus to Jamie, Michelle picked him up out of his pram and took him across to where Carla was sat.

"_Time you started learning then!" _she joked with a giggle passing Carla's screaming nephew to her and taking the wine glass from her. Michelle took a big sip of the wine for herself as Carla beamed a horrified look in her direction. Offering up the first suggestion she found it highly amusing the idea of Carla having to change him. Chuckling she watched as Carla tried to do the activities under her instruction but after trying every possibility Michelle could think of, they were both stumped when nothing seemed to satisfy him.

"_So what is wrong with him then Michelle, seeing as you are such an expert?" _snapped Carla as her patience was wearing really thin.

Shrugging Michelle was at just as much as a loss now as Carla. _"No idea" _

Taking Jamie back to the pram Carla placed him down and groaned through gritted teeth at the fact this was probably going to go on and on until Tracy or Rob were back to take him away. Desperate though not to be left alone with him again Carla begged Michelle to stay and have another glass of wine with her. Tired and fed up with the day though Michelle just couldn't find the energy to spend an evening with a screaming baby. Shaking her head she bowed out, it didn't matter how much Carla pleaded she just wouldn't be swayed.

"_Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" _screamed Carla as she curled up in the corner of the sofa clutching a hot mug of coffee. She had a banging headache and wanted it shifted now. It had only been about twenty minutes since Michelle had left her, she had called Peter what felt like a million times to only get voicemail and her last one she hoped he would get and come running home. She was crying now and at her wits end. The tormenting Jamie was inflicting upon her had her in tears and she was convinced that he was doing it on purpose now.

Jamie feeling triumphant at slowly wearing away at his aunt Carla started to go quiet and she was so disturbed that she didn't really notice. Jamie was up to no good again when he started focusing his energy on messing with her head. He knew the best way to, hurting Carla was easy, especially when she had been drinking and was at her most vulnerable. To Jamie this was going to be fun and a game to see how long it would actually take to scare his aunt to death. Gurgling away as he smiled he called on dark and mysterious forces to make her worst nightmare reappear. It took all his power to make it as realistic as he could but doing as he had to his mother, it was time for Carla to be reacquainted with someone she thought was long gone.

Carla's ears perked up as she heard footsteps climbing the stairs to the flat. Jumping off of the sofa she wiped her tears away as her heart pounded. She desperately hoped it was Peter home and she felt her breath taken away in anticipation when the door opened a little but it wasn't who she had expected. In walked Frank. Carla screamed and then screwed her eyes up tight before opening them quickly hoping him being there was just an illusion but he wouldn't go. As he approached her she warned him to stay back but it was no use he just kept coming. With a shaky voice she insisted he leave her alone, get out but that also didn't work. Screaming and crying she stumbled around the flat as Jamie had Frank chase her until she shut herself in the bedroom.

Trapped and alone Carla started to panic knowing her dead ex finance was just the other side of the door but it wasn't logical. Frank was dead and gone so there was no way he could really be there but Carla couldn't think logically at all, the wine was affecting her and making her believe such a thing was really happening. Jamie had Frank wait outside for a few minutes breathing extra deeply before he made him open the bedroom door and go in after Carla. He was very much enjoying seeing her so distressed and it was certainly very amusing to witness. Carla's heart was racing and she knew that Frank could hear her breathing heavily as she was backed into the corner. Pinning her in he raised his hands and put them palm flat against either side of her head as he leant in and kissed her.

"_No Frank no!" _screamed Carla as she pushed him away and went running from the bedroom, across the flat and locked herself in the bathroom. Jamie knew this was a little more of a challenge but it would take little effort to get Frank to break down the door but of course he didn't need to, using his powers he forced the lock open and made the door fly open. Carla glanced to her left and then her right, this time she really was trapped. Mysteriously the bath started to fill with water and Carla found she couldn't breathe. She didn't understand what was happening. Coming into the room Frank was smirking now as he extended his hand and grabbed Carla. She tensed and couldn't fight back because she was frozen in fear. Moving her he walked her back and to the bath edge where he then stopped and held her there before suddenly knocking her back. Loosing her balance she fell splashing into the water and then kicking and struggling to get out of it for a moment. It was then that Frank's hands came down onto her and held her under until she stopped moving.


End file.
